Culture Shock
by TonylovesFany
Summary: As Head Boy and Head Girl, what can Harry and Hermione do to help muggle-born students cope up with homesickness? With help from the most unexpected of people, watch as the Head Students deal with stress, school, and the possibility of house unity. AU HHr
1. Chapter 1

Justin Finch-Fletchley was hungry.

As in _very_ hungry. While being a muggle-born wizard attending in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry might not have anything related to it, it was his 'muggle' tendencies that landed him in the predicament in the first place. You see, Draco 'cussing-like-a-magical-sailor' Malfoy had insulted one of his friends the other day. The war was over, and naturally, no more evil dark lords sprouting inbred nonsense. And with that said, there was a new found confidence for magical equality from blood status; after all, no blood status was better than any other. So when Draco insulted one of his muggle-born friends, he punched him. And Merlin, was that one hell of a punch!

Sadly, a professor was nearby, and rewarded him detention with the school's caretaker.

He hated detentions with Filch – a pathetic excuse of a Hogwarts Staff - but the punch he gave to that ferret Draco after insulting him and his friends definitely made it worth it. He had been up all night with the slave driver – on a bloody Friday no less – scraping the halls of the dungeons with a friggin toothbrush. The thought of stealing Malfoy's toothbrush and using it to clean the dungeons was the only thing keeping him sane last night. Not only did he miss dinner, he had to _continue_ his 'job' early in the morning. And it took him four bloody hours to finish. So he also missed breakfast as well, seeing as it was now 11:30AM. And what's worse is that today was a Hogsmeade weekend and the entourage of the upper years going were were now gone.

_One of these days_… he thought. _I'm gonna make him pay..._

So he was left with going to kitchen, hoping to scrap food from those busy house-elves. He was about to open the door when something hit his nose. No, it wasn't anything painful, in fact, it smelled absolutely phenomenal.

He took a big whiff and let his nose and brain process the information. Someone was making something absolutely cheesy and meaty at the same time. Add that to the smell of bread and his mouth was starting to water. It smelt distinctly like…

"Pizza?" he said to himself, forgetting the fact that he'd been standing in front of the blasted door for a couple of minutes now.

Justin was aware of all the bigotry and backwardness of the British Wizarding World. Sure Potter had rid the most disturbing dark lord to date, but the world – or the magical world of Britain – refused to move forward. The revolution only paved way for blood status equality. And muggles were still considered filth among purebloods.

_Okay, I am not going crazy… I'm just sleep-deprived and probably hallucinating_. Why would there be _pizza_–a muggle cuisine which the wizarding world of Britain refuses embrace–be here in Hogwarts? Hunger combined with sleepiness could do that to a person – muggle or wizard. So with his deductive reasoning, it just meant that he was too hungry that he's now hallucinating.

His grumbling stomach eventually canceled his train of thoughts and he merely answered his questions with a shrug.

_The sooner I could eat, the sooner I could sleep_. He thought as he pushed the door open.

What was behind those doors definitely made his eyebrows rise. Usually, the room was filled with bustling elves shouting orders and requests regarding the next meal. Since it had been less than two hours after breakfast, he was sure the elves were now discussing about the menu for lunch today.

Today however wasn't what he'd expected.

"Potter? Hermione?" He eyed the two, technically-legal adults standing up in front of a small crowed of the underclassmen that comprised of firsties to third/second-years from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. The two said people's head badges managed to glint and for a moment making him forget all about his tummy problem.

Hermione Granger – he saw – was the first one to have recovered from shock. It wasn't like they were preparing for a war – he mentally chuckled at the irony. But those days were over. "Yes, Justin?"

"Planning on another 'Army'?" there was a hint of amusement in his tone. One which somehow earned a chuckled from the two people.

"What army?" a small, petite-looking first year from Gryffindor that reminded him of Hannah when they were younger asked.

"Inside joke…" Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Needs-Hyphens-For-His-Name said with a small grin.

"Must be a senior thing…" a Ravenclaw first year added.

"Well we're not…" Hermione started, shaking her head, with a smile plastered on her face, "We're just making sure the underclassmen here don't get homesick. And... well… maybe teach them about the wizarding world or two."

Justin shrugged, "Sure…" not really paying attention as he made his way towards the house-elves.

He noticed that the room had been magically expanded; one side were from Potter's group and the other side had the house-elves, who looked like they were parodying the Wizengamot on a trial. Only this time, they were suggesting about what was going inside their chicken soup.

Then the amorous aroma he smelled earlier reached his nose. He sniffed for a moment, and turned his head to all sorts of directions. Eventually, it pointed not towards the elves but towards Granger's group. He never noticed that the desk in front of Harry and Hermione was actually a long oven until he heard that 'Ding!'

Harry used his wand to open up the oven and Hermione did a swish-and-flick motion whispering, "_Wingardium Leviosa._" Justin's was now drooling as seven big saucers of pizza floated out from the oven.

"No way…" he said to himself as the younger students started to surround the Head Boy and Head Girl.

"Want some?" Hermione asked, motioning to the pizza floating around her.

When she said that, Justin almost flew towards them, "Whatcha got?"

Harry handed a big slice of pizza to a madly-blushing Gryffindor girl. "Well, there's anchovies, veggies, olives, pepperoni, and bacon-meaty supreme." Justin watched a Harry took a massive bite on his slice.

He took a one with pepperoni and thanked him, "By the way," his mouth was uncontrollably watering as he blew his piece of pizza, "Why's there pizza here?"

Harry shrugged, "Well, the Headmistress asked if we could make the muggle-borns from the lower years more comfortable. Everyone here has had contact with the non-magical world. Professor McGonagall said that it's best if we give them something muggle to do in order to not get er… homesick." he then pointed Hermione with the pizzas hovering around her, "She thought of doing a study session, but I though we just give them comfort food."

"You actually made Hermione agree with you?" he joked. Everybody knew a study session was Hermione's way of getting 'comfortable.'

"Hey! I heard that!" Hermione said with a smile, earning a few sniggers and giggles from the younger students nearby.

Justin laughed before taking a bite from his slice, and he immediately groaned, "Bloody hell! This taste brilliant! I never knew the house-elves know how to make them…"

The once-bucktoothed brunette walked towards them, "Language please, we're supposed to be role models here…" he saw Harry role his eyes, but Hermione chose to ignore him, "Anyway, the house-elves didn't made them though…"

The Hufflepuff knew about Hermione's obsession to S.P.E.W. It should've been obvious; she would ask to burden the house-elves. "So who made them?"

Hermione nudged him and pointed towards Harry with a grin on her face.

This apparently shocked Justin, "You know how to cook?" Justin a person who only knew how to boil water using a stove – and nothing else – just couldn't grab the idea that Wizards knew how to cook. Then again, Harry was a muggle-raised.

"My aunt made me cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner before I could even write. This is a breeze to me, you know." Potter said with a faint grin on his face but his eyes otherwise betrayed that feeling of mirth. Hermione turned to Justin with a fierce look on her face.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He'd heard the rumors about his beatings. The _abuse_. As well as the forced-slavery from his childhood. Damn, he'd even heard he was treated far worse than a house-elf. He'd didn't need to be a rocket scientist to know what that meant. "I… I'm sorry."

The Hufflepuff senior looked at the floor with his eyes glued on his shoes until he felt someone clap his back, "Its okay. Don't worry about it, it's in the past. Besides, the house-elves here seemed okay with letting us the kitchen for a cooking session." Harry said with a small smile. Hermione seemed to soften her featured but the glare in her eyes were still there as she patted Harry's back.

A few of boys walked up to him and asked if he really defeated a pack of werewolves when he was three years old. Justin couldn't help but chuckle as Harry shook his head no, while Hermione was trying to hold her laughter. It never did get old when younger students asked about all the rubbish from those _fictional_ reference materials including the _Prophet_.

A few minutes, and a few more slices of pizza later, Harry was telling the story of how the D.A. practiced against a toad-woman and her band of misfits. It was technically true, even if Harry was exaggerating Umbridge's physical description. Then again, if it made the world a better place by making Umbridge look like a deformed half-toadling then who cares? Justin watched as every one in the room except him and Hermione – not to mention the still-discussing house-elves – were hanging on Harry's every word. The Boy-Who-Lived was now telling the part when they had been practicing how to do their corporeal Patroni when Justin suggested to show them his own Patronus.

It naturally earned a glare from Harry but was soon softened when everyone especially the first years pleaded him to do so. Harry glanced at Hermione, who shrugged, and Harry grabbed his wand. Soon, Prongs – or Harry's stag which he named – came out from his wand and started walking majestically around the room. Prongs was soon joined by Hermione's otter as it floated slowly and landed on the stag's back. Not wanting to be left out, Justin grabbed his wand from his pockets and concentrated on his most treasured memory.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

Whitish-silver mist poured out from the tip of his wand, and a small flying squirrel started to glide towards Harry's stag, landing on one of Prong's antlers. Harry, Hermione and the rest of the students looked at him in shock.

Harry was the first to regain his composure and grinned at Justin, "Nice work there, Justin."

The smirk on the Hufflepuff's face was clear, "Don't flatter yourself, prof…" he said in feigned mockery.

A Hufflepuff boy named William Needle slowly made his way to the corporeal patroni. "Can I touch it?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the stag, otter and squirrel in front of him. The other students turned to them, and Hermione nodded. Shortly enough, almost everyone was petting the three animals.

A couple of minutes later, Justin was feeling light-headed. Casting it really could knock you out. He glanced at the two Head Students and was amazed that they weren't showing any signs of fatigue yet. After a couple of seconds, Justin thought it was best if his Patronus left with a 'bang,' well, that or passing out in the kitchen and waking up in the infirmary. Since the answer was clearly obvious, his patronus jumped from Prong's antlers and started to glide towards him. Most of the eyes followed the floating squirrel as it slowly faded out.

He soon left the kitchen, muttering something about toothbrushes, personal hygiene and ferrets. After a pleasant 'goodbye' of course.

After taking a quick shower and dressing up in muggle clothing – plain blue shirt, jeans and slightly worn-in trainers – Justin found himself bored as the common room was unusually silent seeing as the _only_ student there was him. Even the Great Hall was close-to-deserted. Well, there was Cho Chang and her friend what's-her-name in the Great Hall but anybody who knew them only talked about girly stuff. Well, he could talk to the Ravenclaw blokes there at the Great Hall but it was a freaken Saturday, why would he use his R-n-R time with people who talked about schoolwork? So, he got up from his seat and started to take a stroll inside Hogwarts. Unknowingly, he realized where he was going until he was already there.

"Where you going guys?" he asked as he followed Harry's lead that were being followed by the same crowd inside the kitchen earlier. Harry and Hermione looked like they was holding a stack of boxes, but every person who've had contact from the muggle world knew that they were pizza boxes.

"Oh, we were just escorting them to a place where they could play." Harry answered, grabbing the boxes of pizza from Hermione

Deciding that spend time with Head Boy and Head Girl be a better idea than spending it with Cho and her clique, not to mention those geeky blokes, might've been his best decision of the day. "How'd you keep the pizza fresh, Hermione? I know the pizza would only stay warm for about a couple of minutes."

Hermione actually looked happy at this, "Well, there is a pretty good stasis charm that I've been dying to try, I've read about it in the library." Harry couldn't help himself from chuckling. He turned to Justin who was giving him a weird look, he said, "When you've been best friends with her for the longest time, you'd understand."

The Hufflepuff shrugged, "Okay… but you didn't tell me where you were going."

"Would you like see Harry James Potter get bested by a girl?" Hermione said jovial tone in her voice.

Justin turned to Harry then to Hermione, then back. "Hell yes, no offense though Harry."

Harry smiled for a bit but actually looked like something wasn't settling down well with him, and Hermione was smiling to herself. The younger years seemed to be oblivious of them as they just silently followed the three senior students. Finally, when Hermione had composed herself, she asked him, "Have you ever ridden a bicycle before, Justin?"

He grinned and waggled his eyebrows jokingly, "Let me guess, this is your idea?" Hermione laughed before nodding. Justin never realized where they were going until he recognized the hall, "RoR?" it had been their secret nickname in referring to the Room of Requirement. Only D.A. members were allowed to use it, and only those who were trusted enough by the Golden Trio and Neville were told how it works. And he, unfortunately, wasn't one of them.

"And you're teaching Harry?" she nodded again. Justin, unlike some, was fortunately smart enough to not ask something that would make them feel awkward. Not to mention make him look like a complete git. He knew Harry didn't get these opportunities, so in order to avoid the awkwardness like earlier, he decided to think before talking.

Before long, they were there and watched Hermione as Harry tried to distract the lower years. While Justin supported the idea of free information to everyone, he could very much agree that knowledge about the Room of Requirement be an exception to that rule. He had an idea of what the room does and how it operates, and quite frankly, with that alone the possibilities were only limited by the imagination. Such information really didn't bode well especially to the younger students of Hogwarts.

As the door magically appeared, making the students turn to avert their focus from Harry, Hermione opened the door and motioned for them to come in.

Soon, they rode the bikes and ate pizza for snacks. Justin found out, and a shocker it was for him, that Harry didn't really have a good grasp over things with two wheels.

"You could ride on a piece of stick hovering meters above the ground and yet you can't even do this without wobbling and toppling over? I must say, I am very much shocked." Justin teased as Harry adjusted his position.

"Well, if he's like this with wheels, I would never be his passenger in his car." Harry stuck out his tongue in an overly mature may, earning a laugh from both seniors.

After a couple of futile minutes, Hermione tried to transfigure some support wheels for Harry. The younger years were all giggling and snickering as they watched the savior of the wizarding world, ride a bike with supporting wheels. Harry had, of course, taken this kindheartedly. They hadn't realized it but when they looked at the time, dinner had already started. With a fretful Hermione and a hungry Harry, the group exited the room and made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Justin Finch-Fletchley entered the Hufflepuff common room and looked like he was a prefect herding the lower years. While Ernie, the real prefect, was doing rounds with Hannah as it was almost curfew, Justin was escorting the younger years back inside the common room. Everyone who was currently inside the area had a brow raised when he saw them chatting with one of the first years. Come to think of it, most of the lower ones arrived by the bundle at the Great Hall (of the most unusual amount and house affinity).

"That was so cool! I never knew there was even such a room." Aiden Alasdair had been thrilled when he had learned that he was a wizard. When Professor McGonagall told him and his parents that the strange things happening around him wasn't ghost related or such, he couldn't really believe that he was a wizard. That was before she magically transfiguring their couch into a real life zebra. He had even been too excited to even get a wink of sleep for two straight days since after his parents agreed to send him to this school. However, one month after the first term, he'd started feeling a bit homesick. After talking to the Headmistress with a worried-looking Head of House, the two witches asked if he went into a bit of peer counseling with the current Head Boy and Head Girl. There were past experiences from the higher puffs and according to them, peer counseling was just a boring old study session and Aiden just didn't want to talk about something that's written in a book.

When he showed up earlier and saw the Head Boy and Head Girl in muggle clothes, he was a bit shocked–he didn't except to see a very down-to-earth pair of Head Students. Particularly since the Head Boy and Head Girl were two-thirds of the Golden Trio. He actually thought they were like Superman, Batman and Wonderwoman. Boy was he so wrong. When Harry Potter and Hermione Granger talked in the Great Hall, they spoke with amazing confidence but they weren't intimidating - at least, in a bad way. When they argued against that bully named Malfoy from Slytherin, they were dead scary. But when they said that they were making pizza from scratch, Aiden realized that the two of them were really nice people. Personally, he liked Hermione more - But Harry sure was _cooler_ - since he loved listening to her stories about what she was like when she was a first year. Especially the story about some troll attacking her in Halloween and how Harry became her first friend after he jumped on the troll.

Today, he made his first pizza, had befriended a couple of classmates from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, and had ridden a bike with his friends in a magical room. What could beat that? He was certain, he was gonna write something longer in his letters tonight. The sight of his friends walking beside him made his heart aflutter. He thought that today was just what he needed, a time to cool off and enjoy school like all other schools in the muggle world.

"Do we get to do this every week?" Aly Garnett looked eager, and Justin just couldn't say no to the puppy dog eyes from all the first years not to mention some few second years nearby. "I'll go talk about it with Harry and Hermione…"

"Thanks…" Aly said as the younger years all went up to their dorm rooms.

Tired but contented, Justin made his way to his friends who were now resuming their heated discussion since last night.

"I'm telling you, Filch is not a squib, he's just using that excuse to torment us during detentions. We all know if he could magically do the cleaning then there wouldn't be anything more reason for us to clean with our bare hands."

"What makes you say that?"

"I saw him transfigure Mrs. Norris into a shovel in order to dump something on the school yard earlier."

Susan Bones was raised by an aunt who believed in things when enough evidence was showed. In a no-nonsense environment, she was one of the few underrated students of Hogwarts. So, when discussing about the credibility of Argus Filch's magical capabilities, she chose to remain silent as she watched her friend Justin take a seat on one of the yellow beanbags near the fireplace.

"Haven't seen you today, Justin."

Justin shrugged and turned back to the fire, "Detention with said suspect resumed at 7AM earlier and finished sometime before lunchtime."

"Which explains why you weren't there for breakfast and why you weren't there when we were leaving for Hogsmeade." Susan said cheekily, they always talked like they were in a courtroom – even if Susan had to be explained with what a courtroom was. He grinned, "That about explains it. Though, I spent some time with Potter and Granger today."

"Really?" Susan adjusted her position, effectively tuning out from the conversation about Filch, "What did you guys do."

"Nothing, really, just ate pizza," he started before the strawberry-blond interrupted, "What's pizza?"

"Muggle thing…" he whispered before continuing, "after that, went to RoR and rode a bike." Susan's brow rose as she tried to think what a bike was, "Muggle thing?" He nodded.

Justin asked about the events that happened during the Hogsmeade weekend, and Susan just said it had been plain and uneventful. When Hannah and Ernie returned from their weekly rounds, Justin was surprised to see a familiar carton box held by Ernie. When he said Harry and Hermione wanted it to be delivered to him, Justin laughed out loud as he accepted the box. Placing it on his lap, he noticed that it had been tied with a lacy red ribbon and had a note attached to it.

_Here, we've got some leftovers from earlier. We promise it's still fresh – the stasis charm works wonders – and yes, its pepperoni._

_H/Hr_

_P.S. thanks for your help earlier Squirrel._

Justin smiled as he turned to Susan, Ernie and Hannah, "Ever tasted pizza before?" he called out loud, knowing that at least a third of the occupants of the room has had contact to the evil food. Slowly he opened the box, and took first slice knowing full well that it would last for five minutes.

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything...

A/N: yes, it sucks, I know! anyways, ever wonder what would Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott think about popcorn?


	2. Chapter 2

People around were scared.

They were only walking. Down the hall. Slowly. Quietly. _Awkwardly._ The fact that it was Daphne Greengrass and Theodore Nott really took it to the next level. The icy Daphne. And the pensive Theo.

People's conversations were pulled to a stop as they passed. They stared. They listened. And they _observed_.

There really isn't anything noteworthy between them. They were just... a bunch of Slytherins. And _students_. For Merlin's sake! Why was everyone treating them like a social pariah?

"I'd put the blame on you, Theo." The girl said with an air of apathy.

He just shrugged and followed her, walking side-by-side.

Maybe it was the shining prefect badges pinned on their robes, or maybe it was their reputations, but certainly their presence somehow made _everyone_ around them stop.

Fortunately, it was actually a fair day, for an October, and most of the students were either out – it was a Hogmeade weekend – or was enjoying themselves in the school grounds.

Without a definite destination – they wondered why they were out for a walk in the first place – Daphne and Theo just walked. Until they reached their destination.

As they are about to pass through the kitchens, the two could hear a heated discussion going on inside the room.

"_...It's gotta be Padma Patil!_" A high-pitched voice screeched from inside the kitchen.

Curious, the two Slytherins walked to the door and eyed each other.

"_Are you stupid! Why would it be _Padma_? We all know it's her twin sister who's cooler!"_ came another voice – this time from a male.

With their cats wanting to be killed, Daphne gripped the doorknob and twisted it open.

A group of lower years were huddled in a corner. Couches and bean bags were around a certain part of the kitchen, where the children were stationed.

_That wasn't there before._ Thought Daphne as she turned to Theo with an inquisitive look.

"Are you kidding!" yelled by the same voice earlier. They recognized the second year female from Ravenclaw. "I heard from my brother that it was Padma who did that magic doo-hicky thingy on the coins so that they could do their army stuff. She _modified_ what our Head Girl did to those coins."

The boy, who was clearly a Gryffindor, shook his head, "Well, she wasn't the one who came in par with three Death Eaters last year."

"You guys," came a young petite girl with raven hair, "you're both wrong. Everybody knows that it's Hannah Abbot who's better." The people around her looked at her, waiting for her explanation, "She led _us_ to the special hideout last year. Can't anyone remember _that_? I'd say, that gives her an obvious advantage."

"No way! I'm sure Susan Bones could beat everyone one of those girls, single-handedly! You should've seen her! She was throwing hexes and stunners like it was confetti!" a young boy from dressed in yellow and black said with enthusiasm.

Daphne and Theo had smirks on their faces as they listened, who knew that Potter's little resistance army could get so much attention?

"How about our Head Girl?"

Most yelped out a loud 'no' and a Gryffindor girl spoke up, "We all know she's the best one by default, we're discussing who comes in _par_ with her."

"Oh," a girl that appeared to be too frilly finally understood then sighed dramatically, "Am I with incompetent dunces?" everyone glared at her, "Surely you know about Lavender Brown's battle with Fenrir Greyback?"

"Yeah, and she got mauled for it." A student said bluntly.

The girl sent daggers towards the student's direction, "At _least_ she had the courage and bravery to defend students from him when he was charging like a lunatic-in full werewolf form.."

"What do you mean? Susan Bones was there! She was just preoccupied with those Death Eaters – and that's five death eaters if I might add."

"Exaggerations!" came from the girl who was defending Hannah Abbot earlier.

Their conversations seemed to be shifting into a physical brawl. Fortunately for them, the clicking of someone's steps managed to get everyone's attention.

"Well, it seems everyone's already here..." Harry Potter's voice trailed as he saw the two Slytherins.

Theodore Nott never really participated in all of those inbreeding stupidity, much to the displeasure of his father. And during the Final Battle here in Hogwarts, Theodore was one of the few Slytherin seniors – which included Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and Daphne herself – who were gladly guarding the much younger snakes of Hogwarts. Imagine the initial shock of Potter's resistance army when they saw him cursing Death Eaters left and right.

Of course, the Gryffindors were brash as usual, and immediately jumped to the conclusion that he was there to sabotage them. The 'Puffs seemed to agree with the lions, while the claws were a bit neutral about the whole situation. It wasn't until Theo himself had done something... defiling. Something brash... something so... Gryffindor... that he thought he might pass as an honorary member of the house; he made a magical oath. One that stated that he was only there to lead the younger snakes to safety.

This all happened when they were forced to abandon their stations in the dungeons. It was actually Daphne and Theo who guided the students to Room of Requirement. Death Eaters didn't give a damn to young Slytherins, and they were more than happy to fire their curses to them. There, they managed to keep the assailants at bay along with Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot and Seamus Finnigan.

The scarred young man only nodded his head briskly. He never really knew how to deal with Snakes. At least in a more subdued-subtle way.

"Hey guys, how's... Oh..." Hermione Granger's voice faltered as she entered the room.

Daphne merely shrugged and said, "Don't worry, we aren't here for trouble."

"Uh... sure." Harry said as he stepped inside the room.

The two Slytherins were about to exit when someone familiar were trailing behind Hermione.

"Astoria?"

"Hey sis..." A younger-looking version of Daphne said offhandedly, entering the room and going to the assembled group of students; the ones who managed to return back into their previous conversation.

Daphne looked at Harry and Hermione questioningly, expecting an explanation from the two.

"Eh... is something the matter?" Harry didn't have the proper emotional and social tools in dealing with people like Theodore and Daphne. However, one thing's for sure, he didn't like the way they were looking at him. Even at prefect meetings, he never really knew how to assert his authority - not that they were devious like Malfoy and Parkinson, but they weren't exactly faithful towards them.

"I'll give you a clue; it includes the kitchen, my sister and you lot." She said hotly.

"Give them a break, Daph, I wanted to be here..." called her sister.

Harry was about to speak when Hermione stepped in, "Well, the Headmistress wanted to promote house unity, and we're currently short of you Slytherins. We approached a couple of first and second years but most of them seemed..." she was looking for the proper word.

"Afraid?" Theodore suggested, watching Daphne's sister laugh at a Hufflepuff girl's joke.

"Well, yeah... I don't really understand why, we don't bite." Hermione said with a sigh.

"It's gotta do with the fact that you've placed most of their relatives in sunny Azkaban. Some of the other years resent you because you've made them orphans – so to speak." Daphne supplied as she crossed her arms. "You've actually placed my mother there."

"I'm sorry..." Harry apologized as he scratched the back of his neck. Hermione looked at him and said, "Don't be Harry, in my opinion, you've made the world a better place by placing those horrible people there..."

This seemed to have hit a nerve on Daphne and she was about to give a harsh reply when she felt Theodore nudge him, " Daph, I have to agree, you've seen how the Death Eaters were willing throw their curses at _us_. We're Slytherins, and some of them are even our relatives. Frankly, I'm glad I didn't follow my father's footsteps; he wanted me to torture a three year old muggle for my... initiation."

Daphne shivered in dread, having to think about what Theodore has to go through last year.

"So, what brings you here?" Hermione asked, changing the topic, having noticed that most of the eyes were on them.

"Nothing in particular, I suppose..."

"Well, what about you guys?" Theodore enquired as he eyed the room.

Harry beamed, "Well, the kids wanted to watch a movie. But we know muggle equipment and magic don't mix, so Hermione though it would be a great idea to just you a memory charm." He held up a book pertaining about memory charms, "This book has a spell that works just like a projector."

"What's a projector?" Daphne titled her head. She never really liked muggle studies; then again, it was her mother who drilled the pureblood agenda in her head.

Hermione grinned, "Oh, you'll see." Theo saw Hermione hand something to Harry, who walked to the direction of the elves and asked if he could use the stove. "In the mean time, I'll be checking up some things on this book. Why don't you guys stay for a while?"

Both students shrugged, having nothing better to do, and walked towards Astoria. Daphne eyed her fifteen year old sister. Despite the fact that she was in her fifth year, the younger students around her treated her like a friend. True, she was happy for her, but what would her mother say?

She always thought her mother's words were absolute. The Greengrass family line has always been matriarchal, and the women of that particular line were trained and groomed to value money and power. Heck, Daphne even knew her parent's marriage was a business transaction. When her mother saw the financial and economical benefits of aligning herself with Voldemort, she joined his ranks. And like all other pureblood families, they all fell on the Final Battle.

When she was little, she idolized her. That all changed when her mother wanted her to take on the Dark Mark. She was reluctant to try but, and upon seeing the family she was about torture, she broke down and apparrated the people she was about to torture away from their holding cells. Needless to say, she'd been disowned after that. Luckily, with her mother in Azkaban, the authority of governing House Greengrass went to her father - who immediately reinstated her back into the family.

"May we sit here?" Theo asked to a first year 'Puff. The student watched in shock and horror, and merely nodded.

Astoria laughed, "Don't worry Aiden, they don't bite."

"Easy for you to say, she's you sister and he's your housemate." Came another voice behind her. Astoria turned her head, and sighed, "Trust me when I say this, they're actually one of the few sane students from Slytherin."

Second year Mark Florence recognized the two Slytherins. He could still remember the battle like it was yesterday; his first year at Hogwarts was one of his scariest moments of his life, and he hasn't lived most of it yet. The previous authority figures of Hogwarts, the Carrows, loved to torture. Especially young children like Mark. During the time when everything was in mayhem, he managed to get lost from the group of students Michael Corner and Su Li were herding to their hideout. With his wand and his first year knowledge – and that really isn't enough – he ran around the school dodging debris and flashy spells being thrown all around hoping to find them or at least any member of the good guys. How he managed to run and _survive_ through the battlefield with only cuts and bruises, he never knew.

He did see Padma though, but she was dueling three Death Eaters with her twin sister and a guy named Dean Thomas. It was at that moment that he saw one of the worst people in his life. Mark would never forget the face of Antonin Dolohov. There was a sadistic and maniacal smile on his face as he threw an incarceration hex to him. At that time, Mark thought it was his end. With shaky legs, he watched in horror as a grey flash of light flew towards him. But it never hit its mark; a sturdy shield charm had been erected in front of him.

"What're you doing! It's too dangerous out here!" he recalled the man's voice say. Mark's legs weren't listening to him. "My legs... it won't move..." and the next thing he knew, he was thrown over the guys shoulder, running back into the school. He could faintly hear a woman's voice asking where they would go. It was at that moment when words actually formed in his head, "The seventh's floor! Go to the seventh floor!" They arrived just in time, before Hannah Abbot could close the door.

"She's telling the truth," he started as all eyes turned to him, "they saved me when I got lost from following my year mates." He eyed Daphne and Theo - recognizing their faces a little, "I never really got to thank you guys..."

The two were about say something when a pop was heard from the elves' side of the kitchen.

The muggle-borns' and some half-bloods' faces lit up when they heard it.

"What is that sound?" Theo asked, trying to locate the direction of the disturbance.

Hermione Granger closed her book and eyed him incredulously, "You've never eaten popcorn?"

"What's that?"

"Only the greatest invention since the microwave!" Harry yelled from his spot. They noticed that the house-elves looked livid, and one named Nibly couldn't grasp the idea of eating whatever's inside the tightly-closed pot. "Master Harry Potter, sir, why is you wanting to eat that? Nibly is thinking that it is dangerous to eat exploding food."

Hermione walked to the elf and smiled, "It's perfectly safe, Nibly, muggles eat these things all the time."

"I don't really like the sound of that..." Theodore pointed out as he heard more popping sound.

"Trust me. It's really something to look up for." She then turned back to her book.

When they heard the last pop, Harry opened the lid and smiled to himself, "Could I have a large bowl, please?" A nearby house-elf conjured it with a snap of his fingers.

Curious, the house-elves slowly walked towards the Boy-Who-Lived and watch him pour the contents into the bowl. Harry lathered a hearty amount of melted butter and sprinkled salt on it. The people nearby where 'ooh-ing' and 'ahh-ing' as they watched Harry.

Finally, after tossing the contents evenly, the raven-haired wizard turned to his best friend, "Ready, Hermione?" She looked up from her book and nodded, "Yeah, I guess I've got the hang of this." Everyone watched as Harry handed out six gigantic bowls of popcorn to the students – making sure that the house-elves got some too – and sat beside Hermione.

By impulse, those who knew what it was took a handful and started eating. Hermione noticed that those who didn't, started to look worried, but were curious nonetheless. "C'mon, taste it! It's good." and the unfamiliar students and the house-elves took a nervous bit on the small puffy-looking food in the bowl. After moments of chewing, she noticed that the house-elves were talking amongst themselves and she could faintly hear 'it's good but I'm worried' and 'it's doesn't explode in your mouth' and other silly notions about popcorn.

On Hermione's part, she placed her wand on her temples and mumbled something in Latin. A soft glow seemed to emit from the tip of her wand and she pointed it to a nearby blank wall. Before she could mutter the next incantation, she turned to everyone, "If you guys haven't figured it out, we're watching a movie today."

Most of the students let out a yelp in glee and took seat near on the wall, while those who aren't familiar with the term simply nodded and followed the lead of the others.

Daphne Greengrass had never tasted something so... salty, buttery and sweet at the same time. This so-called popcorn literally melted in her mouth. Merlin, it tasted good!

While Daphne was savoring the taste, Theodore Nott was doubtful. It wasn't that he had no interest, frankly it was the opposite, but one who was raised to believe that muggles were the most inferior of beings – going so much as being equated to house-elves – thought that this popcorn things made it really... hard to believe. If you look at it, if muggles were smart enough to create something this good, then maybe they weren't always that inferior to begin with. With a gulp, he took a small handful of it from Daphne's bowl and placed it in his mouth. All thoughts of inferiority were soon forgotten.

Hermione was about to start the movie when the door opened, revealing Justin Finch-Fletchley and his friend Susan Bones. "Sorry I'm late guys; Susan here wants to see what we're up to." Upon landing a seat near to Harry, his hands darted towards his bowl and grabbed a handful, "First pizza and now popcorn? I'll be expecting smores and burgers soon, okay?" he said jokingly and he popped some in his mouth.

Susan Bones, like Daphne and Theodore, was curious. After having her first slice of pizza, and Merlin that was a good slice, she was now interested at what other muggle cuisines could offer. The stories Justin told about restaurants serving pizza made her excited, and the part where it could be personalized really made it better. She hoped they served one that had chocolate, eggplants and bacon - something Justin vehemently squirmed at the mere thought. But who cares? Any place that served that heavenly pizza could earn her utmost respect. And she just didn't give that to anybody like a free roll of parchment.

Picking the oily food from Harry's bowl, she placed it in her mouth and slowly chewed. Muggle cuisine is officially her favorite cuisine.

"So, what's today's business?" Justin asked as he took another handful.

"We're watching a movie." Harry said enthusiastically.

The muggle-born 'Puff beamed, "Really? I never knew we could."

Hermione passed the book to him, her wand still glowing. "Here, we've discovered a memory charm that mimics the same thing as a film."

And without further ado, Hermione pointed her wand to the wall and muttered a sting of incantations.

* * *

He was walking. Slowly. Quietly. Carefully. Afraid that a misstep could lead to something disastrous.

Then he took that step. And _he_ appeared. With his mythical light sword, he deflected his strikes. Strike after strike, hit after hit. He watched as sparks flew in all directions, sometimes blinding him as his opponent's sword slam through a wall.

Hermione Granger had a smirk on her face as she watched everyone's expressions.

Justin was excited – even if he had already watched the fifth episode of Star Wars. He said that watching it with his friends made the whole experience better.

Susan Bones had her eyes glued on the projection spell on the wall. She had openly commented that Luke Skywalker was a rather fetching man. But the action parts didn't made her squeamish; in fact she seemed to enjoy the battle cut scenes more than that Luke's single screenshots.

Her eyes traveled to the two senior Slytherins, she was sure they would never admit it, but the looks of their faces really was a marvel to look at. Who knew 'Ice Queen' Daphne had a fondness over Yoda? Whatever cuteness she found in him, Hermione would never understand.

Even _Theodore Nott_ was enjoying it. Sarcastic and blunt Theo never made an appearance, all that was there was a child-like Theodore eagerly watching his Sesames Street with his full attention.

She then glanced over his best friend. Her heart sank, did Harry ever had an experience in a theater? This was going to be one of her 'things I'll do for Harry' lists. And silently, she was making plans. The Dursleys would pay, by hook or by crook. They would pay! Even his aunt's dog.

"No, _I_ am your father."

The purebloods, and some half-bloods, gasped in shock. Harry as well. Hermione chuckled lightly, making everyone in the room shush her.

* * *

"I don't get it..." Daphne said after finishing her first movie. "Why did Luke jump off the weird contraption thingy?"

Harry looked deep in thought, "I guess... to him, family mattered most. Luke couldn't really decide what more important; defeating evil was by killing his father, or saving his father by letting evil live."

Hermione nodded. She turned to everyone in the room, "How does another movie sound?"

* * *

"Do muggles usually explode into songs and dances while they're talking to each other?" Theodore asked as he observed Liesl von Trapp singing with Rolfe.

Hermione and all the other muggle-borns who heard him laughed, "No, Theodore, they don't. This was adapted from a musical. And the film was created three decades ago. So it appears slightly out dated." She then explained what a 'film' was.

Theodore nodded, he will never admit it out loud but he surely found it interesting. He made a mental note of reading muggle literature when he gets his hands on one. If this was adapted into a musical – whatever that is – then maybe muggle's imagination and artistic curiosity be something of a worthwhile read. After all, he wasn't a closet bookworm for nothing.

* * *

"I never understood it..." Aly said as she handed an empty bowl to a house-elf.

Justin appeared beside her with a perplexed look, "What is it, Aly?"

Justin loved the curiosity of children. It was usually the things that made children learn. "Rolfe surely would get... punished for letting the Trapp family escape," Justin nodded and urging her to continue, "But why did he do it?"

Susan Bones seemed contemplative, "Well... maybe, that's because he cared so much for her that he wouldn't care what might happen to him."

Half-Blood Aly Garnett nodded pensively then perked up, "I never realized how romantic it is though..."

"What's romantic?" the older Hufflepuff asked.

"The fact that they were willing to part ways for the sole purpose of her safety. I really find it romantic, don't you think?" Susan and Justin merely shrugged and gave their bowls to the house-elves.

Somewhere down the corner, Daphne Greengrass were eyeing one Astoria Greengrass, "You've got... really interesting friends here."

"I know, sis... and I'm not judged by my blood status here... _we_ don't judge each other's blood status."

"You come here every week?" Daphne asked, interest flaring from her usually-apathetic eyes. Astoria just titled her head, hoping to tease her sister. Honestly, she's never been this enthusiastic about something. "Maybe..."

"I hate you..." she scrunched up her usually crease-free nose.

"I love you too, sis." Astoria said with a laugh.

"Tori!"

"Fine, yes... I do. Our new Head of House offered peer counseling to me last week. Whatever peer counseling is..."

Daphne nodded, and turned to look for Theodore.

* * *

Before they knew it, it was already dinner, and soon they were escorting the lower years to their common room.

By nine forty-five, they excused themselves from their friends and were heading for their weekly patrols.

Daphne was walking slowly, keeping a serious look-out for rule breakers. Slowly, her mind traveled back to the movies they watched earlier. Those were nice movies, especially the second one.

Theodore was keeping his eyes wide open and was sharpening his senses for anything suspicious when his partner laughed for no apparent reason.

"Don't you think it's kinda ironic?"

Theodore had a confused look on his face; a look that Daphne knew wasn't always in his face. Being friends with the dark-haired Slytherin made her realize that Theodore rarely showed signs of misunderstanding. To be honest, it kinda made him adorably cute.

She smiled - another thing that was unusual between them.

She spun around, making her robes billow that was anything unlike their late Potion's professor. "_I am seventeen going on eighteen I know that I'm naive... fellows I meet may tell me I'm sweet and willingly I believe._"

There was something that came out from his mouth that made Daphne blink twice, did Theo just laugh mirthfully?

"You're not exactly _that_ naive..." he said with a smile gracing on his lips. "But sweet nonetheless."

For the first time since their friendship, Daphne blushed. Even her date in the Yule Ball couldn't dent her icy exterior. Yet with Theo, it was something... strange. Forget that, it was something... fun!

They walked together side-by-side effectively trying to finish their patrol while with the song stuck in both their heads.

* * *

Tracey Davis couldn't pinpoint it. There was just something that happened between Theo and her best friend Daphne. Usually her friend just gave blunt, apathetic answers to her questions just like the Daphne Greengrass would do. But there was something today, something that she herself was finding hard to figure out. That, and Daphne actually had the audacity to _not_ answer her when Tracey asked about it. Especially since Daphne Grreengrass was smiling. Smiling just like that Lovegood individual. It was so _obvious_ something had happened.

She turned to the other Slytherin prefect. Theodore wasn't fairing too good either... since they got back from their patrol, both were marginally in a better mood than they were earlier. For Merlin sake, he was grinning!

"Okay, Daph..." she said, finally cornering the distant-eyed Slytherin, "Spill it... I want the dirty details."

The Ice Queen tilted her head in misunderstanding, "I don't follow-"

Tracey will not have any of it, "You know what I'm talking about... now talk!"

She shook her head, "Really, I don't understand."

"What's going on between Theo and You? Got into a cozy broom closet?" she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Daphne shook her head and reverted back to her trance, "No," came her airy voice that would've rivaled Lovegood's accent, "It's nothing like that..."

"Then wha- Hey! Get back here! Daphne Ophelia Greengrass! Get your arse back here and tell me what happened! _Hey_! I'm not done with you yet!" she called as she ran for her retreating figure.

No one really figured it out, all they knew was that Daphne was seventeen going on eighteen while Theo was eighteen going on nineteen.


	3. Chapter 3

Neville Longbottom was in a quandary.

No, it really isn't a problem of epic – Death Eater and the like – proportions, but it was still a dilemma nonetheless. Last night he'd been reading a book Hermione had given him for his birthday. Something about Botany. The book really intrigued him, and the viewpoint of Muggles when in came to non-magical plants was astounding – he had to admit, understanding the concept of photosynthesis made his views in Herbology better. So he'd been sitting on his favorite couch in the Gryffindor common room, reading his book, when his friends, Harry and Hermione, came up to him.

"Hey mate…"

"Hello Neville."

He looked up from his book and greeted them back. They took a seat on a sofa farthest from the general crowd and Hermione brought out a thin, weird looking book – Hermione said it was a notebook – from her bag.

It was generally a pleasant day; a cool afternoon with whitish clouds covering the blue sky. Usually on days such as this, Neville would often be found inside the school's greenhouses, tending the plants and helping Professor Sprout out. He could've sworn that there was a compulsion charm on his book, really, but it was a gift from Hermione – she wouldn't do that.

Nevertheless, the book called out his name and he started reading. He'd been reading a part about chlorophyll when Hermione called his name, "Hey Neville," he looked up, "Are you perhaps free this Saturday?"

It wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend; he was planning on asking if Professor Sprout needed help, and aside from that, nothing.

"Oh," she turned back to her notebook, "Listen, Neville… could we… ask you a favor?"

He closed his book shut and turned to his friends with an inquisitive look, "Uh, sure guys… I guess."

Harry nodded, "We were wandering if you'd come by this Saturday in the kitchen. Have you heard about our student counseling?"

Who wouldn't? It had only been two weeks and it's already one of the most anticipated activities of the school, at least that's what the underclassmen had been saying. "Well, yeah…" Sure no one really knew what they were doing except maybe the first year, second year and the muggle-born students. He didn't know what a movie was, and he was admittedly spooked at the thought of them having a war with stars and singing muggles. Not to mention they ate exploding food and this food called pizza.

"What exactly do you do there, Harry?" the Boy-Who-Lived smiled, "Back in our muggle school, there was a group of people who would talk to us about schooling."

"Something like the talk with the Headmistress in our fifth year?"

He shrugged, "You could say that…"

Hermione added, "It's supposed to help feel the students cope with the stress. While all we do is talk, sometimes we do activities."

"Is this something that had to do with those light swords they young students were talking about?"

The two students chuckled, "Not exactly, but yeah."

"You mean you're teaching Defense Against Dark Arts?" He looked appalled by the fact that the Head Students were teaching something that intense to their younger years. "Guys, they're too young."

"No! No, Neville, it isn't like that, the activities are sort of games that we designed to not only be fun but educational as well, right Harry?"

The raven-haired young man nodded, "Yeah… It's wholly and explicitly safe."

Neville nodded, "Okay," he then titled his head, "So where do I come in?"

"We were hoping that you could talk to someone." Hermione said.

"Talk about what?"

Harry shrugged, "Anything actually. There's this first year that we can't seem to break through."

"I don't understand."

"Well, this student has got an inferiority complex; wouldn't think highly of himself, lacks self-esteem, has trouble befriending others." Hermione trailed then turned to him, "He was a lot like you, actually."

He nodded solemnly, it was true. It took him four years to properly have the courage of hanging out with people. And during that time, he'd been too convinced that he never really fitted in his House.

"Because of that," Harry continued, "his classmates treat him _a little bit_ differently. We tried talking to him, but he's certainly too detached for any social link. We figured, he'd want to have a chat with one of the greatest Gryffindor breakthroughs."

Neville could feel the heat radiating from his face, "You… you don't have to say that guys… I'm not really-"

It was Harry who cut him in, "Nonsense Neville, You _are_ one of the bravest people I've ever met. I've always known you were brave since the time you tried to stop us from sneaking out of the room in our first year. Let's not forget your battle with Nagini."

"Or the time when you were saving everyone from the Carrows," Hermione added with a grin. Harry smiled when his friend blushed harder but sat up straighter, "Nev, this is the reason why we want _you_ to talk to him; we want someone whom he could relate with. Besides, we seem to intimidate him when we try talking to him."

"So, could you talk to him?"

Neville thought about it, only for a second. "Yeah," he started weakly, "Sure" then firmly, "I'd be delighted" then finally, enthusiastic.

Hermione leaped from her seat, "Wonderful!" he came up to her and gave him a one-armed hug, "Stop by the kitchen before lunchtime this Saturday."

"Oh," she said as she went back to sit beside Harry, "And bring something for a 'Show-and-Tell' activity."

"What's that?" and Harry explained, with Neville paling with every word. He didn't like the idea of standing up in front of students, with all eyes on you as you talked.

"Don't worry; it's just the thirty of us…" Harry said a clap on his shoulder.

So, Neville Longbottom was in a quandary.

* * *

And yet, the days passed by so quickly it actually sped right through the breakfast of Saturday.

Neville had been eating his porridge peacefully when he heard a noise by the other end of the Great Hall. His eyes trailed over the Slytherin table and saw an odd spectacle; four snakes glaring at each other.

"Insult her again, you are _dead_." It came from the frosty mouth of Theodore Nott. He had his wand raised and was pointing it to an unflinching Malfoy. It had been odd watching Slytherin's glare at each other. He always thought that there was this set of unwritten rules among them–one was you were only loyal to yourself and only yourself, two was you only had to worry about yourself and let everyone around you screw themselves up, and three was that never, _ever_ disagree with a fellow snake.

The four Slytherins glaring were violating those three rules.

"Such words for a man of your stature, Nott… I wonder, after being rejected by your father has finally made you grow a backbone."

Theodore didn't flinch a bit, but Neville saw, even from a distance that the Slytherin's eyes flashed murder for a second before reverting back to apathetic.

Pansy, who was beside Malfoy, giggled – making him and anyone who had heard her laugh blanch in disgust. "It's such a shame, Draco," she flashed Nott a look that was anything but sympathetic, "For someone carrying the Nott name, the heir apparent couldn't live up to the name."

Draco had the audacity to laugh, making anyone nearby want to strangle him, "He's no longer an heir apparent, love… he's been cast aside like Sirius Black, thrown out like a pair of dirty laundry…"

He looked to his side and noticed that Harry had stood up and was shooting daggers to Malfoy's direction. He had to be detained by Hermione and Seamus to keep himself from lashing out to the snake.

"It's no wonder the successor of the House Nott has turned astray - his mother's a Blood Traitor, and luckily Uncle Nott killed her without any hint of inhibition… Too bad the damage had been too severe to remedy-he let their offspring live." Pansy was chuckling as the words left her mouth, making Theodore tighten his grip on his wand.

Neville wondered why the teachers weren't trying to stop them, and then he noticed that the staff table was unoccupied. Next he saw Hermione hot on her heels trying to stop the brewing trouble.

The thing that happened next was completely unexpected.

"Oh, nice… did you think that one up all by yourself?" the hot reply of the resident Ice Queen. "Better sit down and let your brain function properly, we don't want you to forget to breathe or anything."

Certainly, it had been odd seeing snakes squabble amongst each other. And the fact that they were doing it openly had been another thing. It literally made all movement inside the Great Hall cease.

"Shut up, Greengrass…." was Pansy's lame reply.

Daphne stood firmly beside Theodore and gave an icy glare, "Its funny how you're shouting blood traitors and all that foolish slurs when in fact the master you serve was nothing but a half-blood."

"You!" The two's face were turning red.

"It's true; anyone would know that your self-described dark lord was anything but a Pureblood. Makes an idiocy of all the blood-status insults you've been sputtering from your mouths." Daphne – Neville noticed – had a wand held behind her.

"In fact," she gave an emotionless laugh out, "I find it simply pathetic that you both kissed the hem of his robes after your initiation. Two purebloods kissing a half-blood's robe? Priceless."

"_Sectumsempra_" Malfoy shouted before anyone could blink. However, before Draco could smirk at the sight of a bleeding pair of snakes, his curse hit a sold and vivid green shield charm. The shield stood too strong to be overpowered by the impacting hex. And Malfoy's curse faded with an explosion.

"Wha-?" before Draco could finish, someone had stunned him and had unceremoniously fallen down face-first to the ground. Pansy was about to reach for her wand when she herself had been stunned, her body making a 'thud' as it impacted with the floor.

Everyone watched in shocked silence, quietly staring at the four figures.

Neville noticed Daphne lower her wand, while carefully placing her hands on Theodore's outstretched arm. He eased his tension upon her touch. She brought her mouth near his ear and whispered something, lessening his tensed aura even more.

It was fortunate that not many people were inside the Great Hall; there was a pair of ravens watching them, six Gryffindors–Harry, Hermione, Seamus and Neville himself being among them, three Hufflepuffs and five Slytherins. Because if there had been too many people, it might generate an outright riot. Especially since there was a growing division amongst the Slytherins.

He noticed Daphne walked towards a distraught first year Slytherin and knelt in front of her. Then his eyes traveled towards Nott who was now beside Daphne, consoling the poor child.

Hermione walked back to their table and plopped herself in-between of Harry and himself, "I'm glad nothing bad really happened."

The people around her raised a brow, "What about Malfoy?" Seamus asked, turning back to his breakfast.

"Who?" Hermione gave a mocked look of ignorance. Everyone who heard her smirked, "I figured Daphne and Theodore's actions fall upon the jurisdiction of asserting their authority as prefects. And I for one would gladly wait until a teacher could properly assess the situation." The waiting part clearly meant that she wouldn't mind letting both students stay under the stunner's influence. She grabbed a piece of toast and started eating. Neville clapped the back of Harry comfortingly; he knew the issue about his godfather still stung.

The sandy-haired wizard turned his head back to the Slytherin table. He noticed that Daphne and Theodore, accompanied by the first year girl, were making their way to the Hufflepuff table. "Susan, could we sit with you? Mina here would really appreciate her breakfast without having to be near those animals." Daphne asked with her voice apathetic but not impatient nor insulting.

The senior Hufflepuff nodded and scooted over for a new face and patted a space for the young first year to sit on. Neville – and all the people nearby was wondering what had just happened. While there was no rule that prohibits eating from other House's tables, it was _Slytherins_ – and the pair of the most indifferent students from that house – asking to sit with the badgers. Truly, it was weird.

Susan was trying to coax the teary eyed first year into eating. Neville watched as the young Mina grabbed a piece of toast and ate it apprehensively.

Everything after that passed without any disturbance. Though the first professor who came - Professor Sprout - asked why Malfoy and Parkinson were both unconscious on the floor. A quick explanation from Susan and a conceding eye to the upset young Slytherin in her table made her unconcerned towards Malfoy and Parkinson.

It wasn't until an hour later that the Headmistress had entered the Great Hall when the two had been revived.

* * *

"Hey, Nev…" Harry greeted as he entered the kitchen. Neville, with a potted plant in his hand, nodded and addressed him back. He noticed that one part of the room had been remodeled to accommodate at least a dozen or more students.

Upon further inspection, the students inside were a combination of Houses, except made Syltherin, but somehow he understood. The war may be over, but most of the Slyhterins still believe in all their superiority complexes.

Harry smiled, "I'm so glad you came."

"I… no problem Harry," he said with a shy smile.

He then led Neville into a corner, "Why don't you talk to everyone? I'm just gonna go check something, okay?"

Even if everyone around were underclassmen, Neville still felt uneasy. Walking to a nearby couch, he plopped down, snuggled his back to the couch's embrace and observed. The students intermingling around him were a collection of badgers, ravens and lions; while everyone might not notice, he did. He particularly noticed a group of girls from all three houses chatting with each other. Now, if it had been like this from the start, it could've avoided so many fights and disagreements. He wondered if this really is the purpose of peer counseling; promoting House Unity.

The door opened, revealing Susan Bones with Justin trailing behind her. In their hands, were some odd trinkets, and Justin's particularly caught his eye. Before he could ask, they were whisked away by a group of eager and curious students.

He would've smiled at the sight, if it weren't for a small boy staring at him from the side.

"Hello…" Neville said, smiling at the boy.

The child – a Hufflepuff – blushed and covered his face with the book his was holding. Neville shrugged and observed some more.

"A-are you Neville Longbottom?"

He turned back to the child and noticed a bit of awestruck-feel in his eyes. "Yeah… why?"

The child gulped, "I… did you… really beat Nagini?"

Neville nodded pensively, "Yes, but it really isn't a big deal…"

"Of course it is! According to my brother, you helped defeat You-Know-Who…" it seemed that the child was still too afraid to mention his name. Neville managed to bit his tongue from scaring the poor guy by mentioning you-know-who's name.

"Yeah, I helped in kicking his arse," the child giggled at his words, " But any person could do it. I'm sure even you can." He said with an easy smile.

"I couldn't…" Neville noticed the child frown, "I'm not strong or brave enough."

"Why is that?"

"Because I'm from Hufflepuff, it means I'm worse than a squib. I'm not brave enough to be sorted in Gryffindor, and I'm not smart enough to be sorted into Ravenclaw. My family came from both houses and I ended in Hufflepuff. My brother said it's a house of all the rubbish students."

Neville frowned and softly said, "What's your name?"

"Jacob Laurence…"

Neville smiled, "Well, Jacob, I'll let you in on a little secret." The child's mood seemed to lighten upon his words, "see that girl over there?" he pointed to Susan, "That's Susan Bones right? Heiress and last living scion of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Bones, right?" Jacob nodded. "Did you know that she is one of the best duelers of our year? And she's a Hufflepuff."

"Really, did she beat Death Eaters up?"

Neville nodded with an easy smile, "You bet that book, she did. She even managed to defeat three Death Eaters single-handedly during the Final Battle." He then pointed to Justin, "And Justin there, he was one of the few students who were guarding the infirmary, helping Madam Pomfrey treat the injured. I heard that he was the one who defeated MacNair all by himself."

Jacob lowered the book his was holding, staring at the Hufflepuffs with admiration and awe.

"And let's not forget Hannah and Ernie, you know them right?" Jacob nodded, "Hannah was as brave as any Gryffindor; she helped protect the lower years. Did you know that if it weren't for her, a lot of your schoolmates wouldn't have made it out alive? Ernie, well, I remember him protecting a bunch of students from the Carrows. He managed to outsmart them by leading them to a bogus room."

"Woah…" Jacob whispered.

"Yeah, they're awesome. But you know what makes them cooler?" Neville asked with a grin.

"What?"

"They were the most loyal and hardworking people I've ever seen; they never left anyone behind and always thought about other's people's welfare before their own. And you know what?"

"What?"

"They're awesome to have as friends."

Jacob nodded then frowning, "But I can't be like them… I'm…"

"You really remind me of myself, once…" Neville started, ruffling his hair. It was true; lack of self-esteem, highly thinks of others, detached from anybody else, that screamed Neville Longbottom.

"I do?"

"Of course, when I was in first year, I was afraid I didn't deserve being in Gryffindor. I thought I was a squib." Jacob looked like he wanted to protest, "But you're one of the strongest wizards here!"

"Apparently, I didn't think so. But then, I thought, it didn't matter if I wasn't strong, or smart or cunning. All that mattered was that if I could help my friends, I would. Without even hesitating. Do you have friends, Jacob?" a quick shaking of the head side-ways told him that this might be the child Harry and Hermione were talking about.

"No one wants to be friends with a squib." The child said dejectedly.

"What makes you say you're a squib?" Neville asked. Jacob brought out an amulet from his pocket and Neville immediately knew what it was, "You're… that's a power suppressor." Jacob nodded, "I was born with a difficult magical core, without this, I could make a levitation spell into a banishing charm or not make anything happen at all."

Neville stared at him, "Do you know what I think?" when he shook his head 'no', Neville smiled, "You're probably one of the most special people in your year. You have a power suppressor to help you because the magic in you really can't be controlled yet. I'm sure once you learn how to control it properly, you'll do great. Besides, great wizards are made, not born."

"I… But what about Harry?"

"You know about our group, right?" Neville said, pertaining about the D.A. Jacob nodded, "Yeah..."

"Well, during our fifth year, we practiced and practiced and practiced and practices to hard until we were so tired it hurt. I can say that he became great because he practiced so that he could protect all of the people he loved. He might be the Boy-Who-Lived but he chose to stand against You-Know-Who because he had a lot to fight for, not because he was strong or he had a good magical core."

Jacob visibly sat straighter, "Oh…"

The door opened again, and in came Daphne, Theodore and three younger students. He noticed that the Mina child was among them. The two of them watched as Hermione go to their direction and greet them.

"Why don't you talk to them?" he pointed to the scared looking Slytherins. The boy beside him gulped, "I… I don't know."

Neville nudged his arm, "C'mon… what could go wrong? Just go to them and say 'hi.' I promise, you'll be fine." Jacob looked at him in the eye, "You promise?" the senior Gryffindor bobbed his head up-and-down.

"Okay…" he stood up and walked to the three children behind Theodore. Neville smiled when the three smiled at Jacob after talking to them.

"You did well there, Neville." Came Harry's voice behind him.

"Oh… it… it's nothing, Harry." He felt a weight land beside him, "I just talked to him." Jacob was now talking to a group of boys, with the three snakes beside him, laughing.

"Did you know that your conversation was his first conversation with anybody here? It seems like he didn't want to talk to anybody." Neville nodded, "But its good you managed to break through him." he then stood up, "Besides we're about to start show-and-tell."

Neville groaned.

* * *

After Hermione had showed them her favorite stuffed toy, Harry showed his Quidditch gear. The students around him gawked as their eyes landed on his firebolt.

Some child showed her favorite book, and some boy managed to do muggle magic – Neville wondered if the handkerchief trick was done with a wandless disillusion charm.

Susan showed her favorite jewelery box from her mother. It was enchanted to be keyed in only with a member of the Bones House and was to appear back to her in case someone would take it.

Justin showed them a saxophone, a muggle instrument that made interesting sounds when blown, and played a couple of instrumental pieces. It seemed to generate a conversation between them.

"You mean to say, Purebloods don't teach their children music?" Harry asked curiously.

"No, Purebloods don't teach their children _how_ to play an instrument. We know how to sing and what music is." Susan corrected.

"Why?"

"Well, they seemed to have a fixation with the thought of knowing how to play any instrument seemed derogatory to them. After all, only the lesser members of the wizarding society play them. In fact, anyone playing them is considered a Blood Traitor. Besides, ceremonial rituals that involved instruments are charmed to play without manual output."

"That's-"

"Stupid? Pathetic? Idiotic? Pick a word and it wouldn't even fully describe it." Theodore said with a scowl.

"It's also because musical instruments are always enchanted in this society. There's even a saying that if a wizard knows how to play one, they're considered not fit for magic because they have to resort to doing it the muggle way." Daphne explained with a straight face.

The muggle-borns nodded with those words, "But still, what you did was enjoyable, Justin,"

"Thanks, Daphne…" replied the blushing boy.

Sensing the now tensed aura around them and Hermione managed to break the ice by asking Theodore to show him what he brought; a magical rose, "This one is keyed to feel the person's emotions. White means peace, Red means passion, Yellow means mirth, Green is envy… and the like." They all watched as the rose turned pick when he touched it.

"So what does pink mean?" a first year asked.

"It's…"

"Gratification." Daphne finished. The senior students nodded in understanding.

Next was Neville, and boy was he nervous.

* * *

"I swear, Wednesday is definitely Slytherin material." Daphne said, watching the projection charm on the wall. "Very Slytherin material indeed." Theodore agreed, nodding his head.

Neville had his eyes fixed on the movie, they had just finished their activity and someone asked if they could watch another movie. The memory came from Justin, who – unlike Hermione – had a wider range of selection in his mind. He chose a movie entitled _Adams Family_, a film about a humorous, dark, macabre family while Harry prepared the popcorn with the house-elves.

Like everqone who didn'u know, he jumued up from his ueat when he heard the explosions. And, like everybody else, he loved the taste of it.

The Slytherins present loved Wednesday and her deadpan wit, and had them singing praises for her as the movie progressed. Cunning, ambitious and manipulative, what's more to ask of her?

When the movie finished, Neville thought it was fun, even if the severed hand freaked him out a bit.

* * *

"Do you do that every time?" Neville asked, walking beside the Head Students. The students were dispersed and everyone had gone their separate ways. The three friends were on their way to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, but we try to bring new and fun activities for everyone."

"I... could help you if you want." Neville suggested.

"Oh, that'll be great Neville, thanks..." Hermione said as she gave him a one-armed hug. Then an idea popped up from her head.

"Neville, do you know what a scavenger's hunt is?"

* * *

A/N: Next stop, monopoly, poker, black jack and Luna Lovegood!


	4. Chapter 4

Luna Lovegood was overjoyed.

She loved her last year in the new and improved Hogwarts (it took a year to repair all the damage the final battle had caused physically and metaphysically); not only had she accelerated a year (she _was_ a Ravenclaw - and one of the best ones in her year), the people she was spending her classes with were not only friendly, they made her feel part of the class. No more was she Loony Lovegood who was ostracized from group activities and discussions. She is now Luna Lovegood, the eccentric but endearing girl in class. The girl who could translate the most complex of magical theories into the simplest yet oddest of sentences - sentences that actually made a _lot_ of sense. And the girl who is never to be underestimated in under any circumstance.

It didn't matter if the 7th years (more infamously known as the 8th years) were marginally attuned with her compared to her previous classmates; it was because her classmates now treated her with kindness and respect. Not only that, Harry, Hermione, Neville and many other members of the D.A. were her classmates. And she could safely say that they treated her better than her previous year mates.

She was sitting beside Hannah Abbot and Lisa Turpin, listening to professor Flitwick discuss about a NEWT charm. The only problem was that, time seemed to be too short lately, her classes now felt like it was only ten minutes long. She enjoyed it that much.

"Remember that your essay requirement is to be passed next week, that's seven inches long okay?" their short professor said as he dismissed the class.

They were walking to the Great Hall for dinner, when Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley excused themselves from the assembled group. No one really bothered with them, except maybe her. She was starting to notice that the lower years were starting to vanish during dinner on Fridays and Saturdays. It wasn't the mudglumps breeding season, nor was it the globy winkle fairy's hibernation period. So what was the reason? Where could they have gone? Was it because of an unnamed creature?

She could feel a conspiracy theory forming. And this apparently eluded the female Ravenclaw. There was no known creature that might have cost this. Luna steeled herself; this might be the work of an unknown creature! She has to stay strong if she wanted to do this! If a conspiracy theory was to be uncovered, it had to be uncovered by her! Her daddy is really going to like this.

She started to slow her pace, hoping that the people around her wouldn't notice her, and turned around when everyone was now a good five meters away from her. When the coast was clear, she followed the trail of Justin and Susan - honestly, the stench of their soogle imp dung was high in the air - and came to a halt when she recognized the hall.

The kitchens sounded busier than ever. The house-elves there seemed to be in a heated discussion. But Luna knew that no matter how intense they got, for as long as her tortingglers charm anklet was with her, they wouldn't hurt anyone.

Luna pushed the door and was greeted by her friends. "Hello Luna." Neville smiled at her, a child seemed to be following him around like a lost puppy.

"Luna?" came Hermione's voice, who was talking to a gather group of Gryffindor girls.

"Hi…" she said, entering the kitchen. She noticed that the group gathered seemed to be infected by a frowning ladybeetle, "I was starting to wonder where you guys go during these times."

The dreamy tone in her voice was always so distinct. Most of the assembled group turned to her, "Hey! Isn't that Luna Lovegood?"

"Yeah!"

"Wasn't she one of the people who drove those dementors away?"

"Ooh, oh yeah! I remember that!"

There was now a small group of students gathered around her. And Luna couldn't help but smile, they really were infected.

* * *

Daphne bit her tongue; it was the only way to keep her mouth from forming obscene words directed towards the blond Ravenclaw. And she didn't really want to start trouble. Not intentionally. Besides, she seemed nice.

"Hello Daphne…" she didn't Luna's her tone; it was literally the opposite of hers.

"Hello." She gave a polite nod. She could feel a weight landing on the other side of the couch.

"Don't worry about it…" she heard her say. Daphne was reading a book, and was using it to cover her face. Out of curiosity, she placed the book on her lap and stared at the eccentric girl, "Your father's very proud of you. He believes that by reinstating you back into your House, you'll bring honor back to the Greengrass name. Just believe in yourself like your father believes in you. After all, he loves you dearly."

Luna stood up, "Perhaps I'll be going, or the fuzzy thermothropes might lay an egg on your shoulder."

Daphne seemed to have returned from her reverie when she had left. What the heck was that? How the hell did she know about her being reinstated as a member of the Greengrass family? No one aside from Theo, Tracey and Astoria knew about it. And she was sure they would keep her secret dearly.

Of all the things a Slytherin hated, being confused was one of them. People from that house always have a firm grasp over things. And being kept under the dark was a sign of unworthiness. She was put out with Luna's demeanor, and her mysterious vibe really didn't fair well to any upper tier snake like her. But somehow, inwardly, she smiled. The girl might've been odd, but her encouragement was just what Daphne needed.

* * *

Justin and Susan were talking to a gloomy first year. With all the chaos of their growing numbers – gossip will always be faster than apparition – they both knew that the Head Students alone wouldn't be enough. So they pitched in to help Harry and Hermione. And besides, there's always Harry's outstanding cooking to savor.

The first year wasn't pulling through, and was so close to tears.

"Hello Sasha…" Luna said, appearing beside her. She smiled to the child, "Now, what did I tell you about being gloomy?"

"T-that the bouncing spriglies might come out and bite my big toe." Muggle-born Sasha from Hufflepuff really like her, somehow there was a resemblance between her father and Luna Lovegood. While Luna might have a thing for funny and silly creatures, her father was all about extra-terrestrials and UFOs. In fact, after Professor Spout came to her house and explained to her family that she was a witch, her father didn't think twice about sending her here under direct orders of retelling everything alien-related she might stumble upon.

Susan shot an 'ask-something-and-you-die' look to Justin. They both liked Luna, but her explanations in those odd creatures were enough for a lasting headache.

"Good…" she tapped the tip of Sasha's nose, "Now, why are you sad?"

Sasha really didn't like that Malfoy prick. He was nothing like Theodore. The dark-haired Slytherin was nice even if he's reserved and kept things to himself. Not to mention smarter and looked almost as cool as _Harry Potter_. What's term did her sister use? Hunk! Or was it charismatic? Whatever. Sasha knew that she wasn't of _that_ age yet.

She was walking by herself to class because she had gone back to her dorm in order to retrieve a book she forgot when Draco Malfoy showed up with his troll-looking goon and Pansy the pug-faced witch. They started to bully her by forcefully taking her book and kept passing it around, with her trying to grab it from them. Malfoy was taunting her and kept calling her a mudblood. She knew what it meant because Hermione told her about it.

It was a good thing Neville, a guy with a funny leprechaun-ish accent, and a pretty Caucasian-looking girl saved her from their clutches. In fact, if it weren't for them, she might not have made it in time for class. The three hexed Malfoy and sent them back with their tails between their legs.

Her problem was, why do wizards treat other wizards like that? It was just so mean!

Luna sighed at the first year's problem. At first she found it very funny thinking about their homes getting sick, but it wasn't until Hermione pointed out what homesickness really was. But this group didn't just center on homesickness alone, she observed, it was really about the overall welfare of the students. But by the looks of it - seven seniors against at least two dozen younger years - the helpers couldn't do their job pretty well. When Luna realized that, she gladly decided to help.

"Why don't I tell about a new creature my father and I discovered in Brazil?" Luna suggested as she sat beside the girl. Justin and Susan noticed that Sasha seemed to a bit happier when Luna started telling her story. They smiled at the sight and quietly left them alone.

* * *

The next day, Harry entered the kitchen with Winky and Kreacher trailing behind him. The two house-elves were levitating three creates when they entered the kitchen. The unexpected rain was a bummer for Hermione and Neville's plan; their Scavenger's Hunt had been postponed.

Everyone looked at the three creates in bafflement, "What's this Harry?"

Hermione tapped her wand on one of the crates and the lid vanished, with its contents piling out of the wooden box. A few children seemed to smile when the sight of _Snakes and Ladders_ and _Monopoly_ boxes started to float around the room.

"Go on…" Hermione said, picking up a Monopoly box, "We've got more than enough board games for everyone."

After having a three minute briefing about _Monopoly's_ mechanics, it was Justin against Luna, Daphne, Susan, Hermione and Theodore. The others were all scattered throughout the room, playing with the other children.

Justin felt in control because he'd been playing this game since he was very little. Against his older cousins and friends, in fact, he considered himself a seasoned player.

Luna loved the pieces involved; she chose an odd looking thing - a thimble - as her piece for the game. Maybe there was a magical creature that might be attracted to it? Oh, she couldn't wait!

Daphne thought she might have an edge in this game. The children from the Greengrass family were economy-oriented families. The basics are instilled inside their heads even before they could barely read. With this trait, she figured, this game might've been easy enough for her. After all, Hermione said this was like an economics game.

Theodore didn't really know what to think. The rules were a little confusing but he knew he was game. Who knows, maybe he might learn a little something about this.

Hermione wanted everyone to have fun. She changed the names of the places in order to resemble that of Diagon Alley. In fact, she was their Gringotts. This game might not be exactly educational in her book, but in another angle, this might prove educational to Purebloods who only knew about chess and Exploding Snap.

"Oh it appears you just landed on my pub Daphne," Luna clapped her hands to her cheek with a look that could only be described as sadistic pleasure. "Oh ho ho, how many million is that?"

"But I can't afford that!" Daphne madly counted the little paper bills she had piled up. "You know I can't afford that!"

The other Slytherin player gasped, "If Daphne is in debt I will give money to her!" He started counting his own bills.

"No no," Hermione gently stopped the boy, "there's no need it's just a game."

"If you can't pay I'll happily take your property," the blond smiled evily. Something that would've earned the envy and respect of any Slytherin.

"You can't do that! Hermione" Susan grabbed her arm pleadingly, "Tell her she can't do it."

"Actually she can," Hermione rubbed the back of her head apologetically.

"Well then, I'll ask Gringotts for a loan. Hermione can you give her what Daphne needs?" Theodore was starting to panic for Daphne.

The Head Girl shook her head, "You can't ask for a loan in the game."

"What if I were to file a betrothal contract? That will combine both assets from the Nott and Greengrass family. Will that help her?" All eyes, especially a certain blushing Slytherin's, turned to Theodore Nott with silenced shock.

He blushed, "I just humiliated myself, didn't I?"

Hermione shook her head, "It's just a game Theodore…" This did little to ease the two students in green.

"I'll be taking _Flourish and Blotts_, _Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour_ and _Slug and Jugger's Apocathery_ please…" Luna said with triumphant smirk.

"But, the Zabini family owns the Apocathery…" Susan said in astonishment.

"Not in this game Susan…" Hermione corrected gently, not noticing the shock from the three pureboolds.

"Luna you're being a bloody tyrant!" Daphne complained.

"Not a tyrant,"—her creepy laugh followed, "A tycoon."

Justin sighed, "They're a bit…"

"…scary." Neville finished, with Harry, and a few students who heard Justin and Neville, nodding in agreement. They were playing with the kids nearby when the heard the commotion.

* * *

"Oh I have to stop and get married!" Hermione giggled as she moved her car to the stop space. She was about to place a blue peg next to her pink one when a very loud complaint was voiced. _LIFE_ really was an interesting board game.

A certain scar-faced Gryffindor nearby overheard her exclamation.

"HERMIONE JANE GRANGER! I do not approve!" Harry yelled crossing his arms. "Who exactly are you marrying anyway? What would Mr. Granger say? I… Don't I get a say in this?"

Hermione actually seemed to take a think about the question, looking from the blue peg to the ceiling to Harry, "Well since it's a guy I guess Neville or Theodore."

The two men got a very bad feeling as a certain raven-haired wizard (who happens to have beaten the worst dark lord to date) turned his death glare on them. A very bad feeling.

"The-o-dore," Harry growled every syllable. Neville sighed in relief... he was safe, but then gulped for the safety of the Slytherin. He was nothing like Malfoy, and he seemed okay… for a Slytherin.

"Don't worry Harry," Theodore felt relief flow over him at someone's calm voice… that was until he realized that it came from _Luna Lovegood._ Her explanations never really gave a feeling of closure. "Theodore wouldn't do anything like that right?"

He couldn't nod fast enough.

"That is right though. And Theodore would have to file for a trial in order to have a surname with him," Susan placed a hand to her cheek, "Or until his father gives him permission to marry someone under House Nott. That is, if his father would get _out_ of Azkaban."

"Y-yeah!" It was fortunate that Gringotts recognized him as a member of House Nott - even if he had been cast aside. In fact, if Gringotts followed the family rules of certain Purebloods, he wouldn't even be here. He might be Theodore No Name in the ministry, but he's still Theodore Nott in Gringotts. Plus, with his father in prison, no one but him would have unlimited accesses to their ancestral vaults! However, certain things - insert: marriages - became blurred when one is disowned.

"And guys!" Luna broke in. Everyone turned to the eccentric Ravenclaw, "He'd have to file for a marriage contract at Gringotts for that the trial to happen and I doubt Daphne would like that!"

Everyone blinked.

"Ah yes, that's true isn't it," Neville chuckled.

"Of course, how silly," Susan giggled.

Harry didn't really know that, but smirked nonetheless, "Right right."

It was an unusually blushing male Slytherin who tried to roll the dice, "Shut up."

Hermione sighed. Purebloods really know how to complicate things.

Somewhere inside the room, Daphne sneezed while playing _Snakes and Ladders_ with Astoria and first year Mina.

* * *

Justin really hated his luck today. He lost to Luna against _Monopoly_ and now here he was playing against said hustler with Susan in _Poker_. Justin quickly, efficiently and knowingly explained all the details to Luna and Susan; who appeared to like the game. The Head Girl had been adamant about playing the game in such an environment with younger students, and she refused to teach it to the younger ones, so they cast a privacy and silencing charm around their table as the others were busy playing with the other kids. And with a bit of coaxing and the promise of doing more studying (that was Hermione's weak point) their Head Girl was dealing for them.

He looked at his opponents. Susan looked like she was skating on thin ice. No need to worry about her. He then turned to Luna. She was humming and looked like she was in cloud-nine. That was the problem; _Luna Lovegood_ had the best poker face. The most unreadable, most unreliable, most infamous poker face he'd ever seen.

And their game has gotten to a point of betting their possessions and giving out favors.

Justin stared at his cards. Four Jacks. Not bad. Definitely not bad. This will send the message to Luna Lovegood, that messing with Justin Finch-Fletchey is a bad idea.

"Four of a kind."

Susan groaned, "Two pairs."

She handed a box of Sugar Quills to him, but a cold hand met him midway.

Luna had another sadistic smile on her face, "Straight flush…" she showed her hand.

He paled. There goes his Hogsmeade money.

"Another deal?" Luna asked, with a grumbling Hermione shuffling the deck of cards.

The two Hufflepuffs turned paler.

"No? well, let's try that Black Jack game you were telling us earlier." The three students yelled a loud 'no,' managing to overpower the silencing charm.

* * *

"Daphne say goodbye to Brazil!" Luna crackled manically as she wiped Daphne off the map.

Daphne couldn't believe this was happening to her. She always thought that she was a woman of great intellect and was borderline manipulative as she is cunning. And yet, when faced against Luna Lovegood, the only reaction she could muster was her mouth hanging open, "N-no way."

In a single motion Luna swept Daphne's measly three men off the space and moved her own in, thereby completing the map… except for one little country. _Risk_ is a really risky board game-excuse the bad pun.

It could be safely said that Harry Potter was fearless. He would face any enemy in any number, he would willingly sacrifice himself for the safety of others, but now as Luna's evil gaze turned to his tiny little stronghold in Indonesia he could safely say he was terrified. "L-Luna," Harry gulped.

"Oh ho ho ho," Maniacal laughter rung through the kitchen –scaring even the house-elves- and Hermione silently swore never to let her play board games ever again.

* * *

"Damn it, Luna…" they were leaving the kitchen, with the younger years following behind them, "You're just plain scary when you're competitive." The senior male Hufflepuff slightly shuddered at the memory.

Most of the group, especially the two senior Slytherins, nodded in agreement.

Luna chuckled, "You guys are so _funny_ sometimes."

When Justin had caught the look in her eye, he inwardly winced. He did _not_ like that one bit.

Susan hooked the arms of Daphne and Luna, "Well, we can't really disagree that it was fun."

Hermione nodded, "Yeah," but the look he sent to Justin almost rivaled Luna, "And as long as no more _Poker_, _Black Jack_ and casino games, we're good."

"And _LIFE_." Harry quickly added, crossing his arms as he walked beside the Head Girl.

Hermione giggled, "Okay, that too." She never wanted to admit it, but Harry looked so adorable and cute when he's all concerned and jealous.

The large grouped entered the Great Hall, and quickly separated ways. Luna took her seat in the Ravenclaw table, beside a few first year students. She smiled when the kids around her started to retell the activities they did.

Looking over the other House Table, she couldn't help but smile. It was certainly nice to have friends.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for the support! Seriously, I'm shocked with the amount of story alerts this fic is getting! :D Anyway, next stop; Padma Patil with one of the best things in life... BUBBLE WRAP! I swear, that's like... one of the best human inventions ever! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Padma Patil was curious.

She was walking to one of the greenhouses, hoping to ask Professor Sprout if she would let her have a few dried leaves of aconite for her Ancient Runes project, when she had heard music. It was so distinct. So melodious. So intoxicating… that all thoughts of finishing her project early left her.

Her feet started to move on her own, moving closer towards the direction of were the music was heard. When Padma seemed to have recovered a bit, she noticed that the path she was walking on was headed for the lake.

This seemed to pique her interest. The music from her homeland was really a feat when you've hear them. It was actually one of the few, non-school related hobbies she has. But the music she was hearing, it was really different.

The tones and the arrangement of the sounds were changing between fast and slow tempos, from high and low pitches, and were instilling something empty inside of her. But ironically, she seemed to revel and enjoy that voided feeling.

Finally, she was just a stone throw away from the lake, and the music was much louder than before.

Taking that first step, the Ravenclaw girl squinted her eyes for better vision.

There at the lake was a small assembled group of students. She took a few steps more, and the figures were looking more recognizable. One person dressed in yellow and black was seated in front of a black, shiny table-looking thing that seemed to the emitter of those pleasant tones. Upon further observation, she recognized a few names seating around the instrument. Luna in-between Susan and Neville. Harry and Hermione was not far behind them.

Padma recognized the instrument; it was a piano, or at least a variation of it. She's never seen one, at least on that looked like this, with a shiny exterior and appeared to be in tiptop shape. Merlin, it looked brand new!

Not really wanting to disrupt the wondrous sounds, she leaned on a nearby tree, and listened.

Closing her eyes, she let her thoughts wander; the song was definitely something new to her. But somehow, it was telling a sad story. One that made you remember all of the sadness you've felt with a bit of salt. However, instead of hating those sorrowful emotions it invoked, she was welcoming it. From the initial sadness, it shifted to a more light-hearted feel. One that made you move on. Then shifting back, then forth then back… It was like an ongoing sadness, and Padma can't help but feel elated with the music.

She opened her eyes and looked at the sight, while the venue was initially odd, when you look at it, the setting was definitely well planned. The scenic view of a serene lake, with the lush flora surrounding you. The smell of fresh pine, leaves and rain. The cloudless, skies tainted in orange, red, pink and yellow, with small hints of blue, violet and indigo. This whole scenario was designed for a well planned sensory overload.

* * *

Susan Bones had never seen her friend Justin like this before. In fact, if someone asked her a couple of weeks before, she could undoubtedly say she knew him like a man would with his favorite Quidditch team.

Now, well, she doesn't know.

She knew Justin had never been vocal about his musical aptitude. In all the years since she'd known him, he was actually kind of a goofball. Telling corny jokes and pick-up lines. Though usually, she doesn't really understand the terms he used. _Why on earth would the chicken cross the road to lay an egg? _Hannah apparently thought it was funny, but Susan begged to differ.

The soft yet soulful music managed to break her thoughts.

Staring at his friend, Susan can't help but marvel the sight. This was a totally different Justin. One that was such a contrast to the usual one. This Justin managed to imbue his emotions to the piece he was playing. And no magical charm or instrument could replicate that. Well, except those dark, hypnotic magical instruments. But this was totally different.

From the way how he sways along his tunes. To the way how he imparts his emotions through the song. His mastery of the piece was phenomenal; he even had his eyes closed the whole time!

Quite frankly, this Justin made Susan take a second glance at her friend.

* * *

Theodore had immediately recognized the piece. The song the Hufflepuff was playing brought about bittersweet memories.

From a time when he was innocence. And a time when the Lady of House Nott was still alive.

He remembered the song quite well, quite frankly. His mother used to transfigure their living room couch into a piano, and play songs made by some bloke named Chopin. She used to tell him that he was an exceptional muggle. In fact, his mother never thought inferior of them - of those muggles. According to her, they were people. Just like her and him.

Then his father found out.

He felt someone grab his hand. He looked at his side, and saw the pretty Slytherin with a look of worry etched on her face. She knew. Of course, she was the only soul who knew about it.

The half-hearted smile didn't do the trick, he knew. She let it slide, of course. But she didn't let go of his hand.

Nostalgic indeed.

* * *

When the song ended, everyone cheered and applauded. Padma titled her head; she didn't understand why they were clapping for an inanimate object. But boy was she wrong. She recognized the senior muggle-born Hufflepuff rise from his seat and started bowing like he had done a performance.

"That was awesome Justin!" Hermione cheered as she rose from her seat.

"Yeah! I've never seen one play the piano so expertly before." Harry responded in kind, clapping the back of the madly blushing Hufflepuff.

Padma noticed that the eyes turned to Harry, or at least most of it. Frankly it also was odd to her, what did he mean by that? Did people – or at least muggles – know how to play as greatly as Justin?

"What do you mean Harry?" Susan asked.

Their Head Boy gave an incredible look before shifting to a look of surprise, "Oh, I forgot. Well, I've seen a few people play instruments and all, I know one from my neighborhood that was considered a musical prodigy. She used to teach me how to play the violin and piano then, well when she wasn't obsessing over her bazillion cats."

When more looks of curiosity appeared, Padma noticed Hermione step in, "Here, let me show you…" she took brought out her wand and tapped it on the piano. It transfigured into another instrument that looked like one of those ceremonial Indian guitars from her home.

"Do you guys know what this is?" Hermione asked, and a child yelled 'It's a cello!' from behind them. Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes, that's right."

The then picked up a sword like thing and started to stroke it on the cello's strings. The music she heard was so astounding, it made her toes curl.

Everyone sat down and watched Hermione play the instrument with such vigor and gusto. Harry then stood beside her, with a smaller version of Hermione's cello, one that was poised on his arm and shoulders. He then started to accent Hermione's song, making it a combined performance of the Head Students.

She closed her eyes and started to sponge up all of the things she was hearing. It was something like the music she head from the Yule Ball in their 4th year, but there was something more… aristocratic with it. And with the look amazing performance the two were showing, it seemed that the music in their Yule Ball isn't applicable for comparison.

Padma opened her eyes for a moment, and noticed that their surroundings had changed; the sunset was over and the sky was now a dark bluish indigo, with some stars starting to peak through the veil of the once starless sky.

She heard about the activities of their Head Students, and with the few snippets of information she was hearing here and there, Padma wasn't exactly sure _what_ they were doing. Seeing this first handedly, all thoughts of doing something bad literally flew out the window.

When the song ended, everyone clapped in response.

"I never thought that you knew that song…" Hermione said, grinning at her best friend.

"Well, now you know. Despite the fact that I was a little sloppy there, you made up for it. You were awesome!"

Hermione blushed a little – hint; Padma saw it from afar – and turned her head to the assembled group of students, "It's getting late, we should probably head back soon now." The lone Indian witch agreed with the notion and started to head back to the castle.

Today was definitely a new experience.

* * *

It had been a few days after that incident, and all those thoughts were now bottled up and sealed safely in the comfort of her trunk – she could always view that memory again at home.

Padma was eating lunch at the Great Hall, she was seating beside Luna Lovegood enjoying her meal when an unfamiliar owl landed on beside the blonde.

Luna had her dreamy look, as she titled her head sideways. There was a small package attached on the owl, and she took the package from after offering a few pieces of morsels of food. The dark-skinned student jumped in surprise when Luna yelped in glee, "It's here!"

Curious, Padma watched as Luna tore open the package. The Indian girl shuffles closer and sneaks a glimpse of the open box; it would hurt peaking, right? Besides she wasn't one of those horrible people, the ones that hid her stuff.

There were simple but elegant looking tubes – one that was made in steel – inside the box. This is what she was excited about?

She scooted back to her own spot, before something caught her eye. Luna wasn't after the tubes, she was after some weird looking, see-through paper. Padma looked at her friend as she pulls out a mass of bumpy pockmarked sheets. She closes her fingers around the very first bump on the top left corner. Pressing down with both thumbs, a huge smile lights up her eyes as she enjoys the feel of the plastic erupting, the little burst of air released across her fingertips, the disappearance of a small bit of tension from her being.

Mark – the young underclassman – watched the senior student with an odd look, "You bought a flute so you could get its bubble warp?"

Luna turned to the Ravenclaw, "So you call it bubble wrap. But why doesn't it feel wet, like the usual bubbles? And it doesn't appear to wrap anything."

Mark merely sighed, Padma had to swallow hard to stop herself from erupting into fits of laughter. Honestly, she didn't know who the mature one from whom was.

"Anyway, here, let me help you with that…" The boy grabbed the box and started assembling the simple flute. Padma watched as the tubes started to connect, forming into a long metal stick. "Here," Mark said as he finished, Luna ignored him, still high from popping the bubble wrap.

"Could I use it sometime next week? I don't have anything for show-and-tell this upcoming meeting."

Luna nodded absent-mindedly, busy poking the lumps on the sheet.

Mark sighed again, "I'm going now…"

"Just place it there," she mumbled, not bothering to look up.

Mark shrugged and soon returned to his conversations with his year mates, with Padma watching Luna.

"Here," the blonde said all of a sudden, handing her the piece of… thing. "Why don't you try it?" Padma wasn't sure about this, but what the heck. Using both of her thumbs, she closes on one of the lumps and starts squeezing.

Ironically, a giggle escapes her lips upon her first try.

* * *

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall sat in her 'throne' watching her students eat. Truthfully, she never felt that she deserved to be seated here. But the sight of the mindless chattering and the laughter coming from every direction steeled her conviction.

It had taken almost a year to rebuild Hogwarts after the final battle. The Ministry was still struggling with the aftermath and had little to no input in the funding needed to build this institution.

A very peculiar laughter rang through the air, making her turn her head to one Harry Potter.

With little money, and a lot of favors being called in, the Hogwarts staff was somehow coming to the conclusion that the school might not even be salvageable. Then came their silver lining, in the form of Harry James Potter. He came to her and told her that there was a dead basilisk underneath the school grounds. He told her that he was willing to share the profits from selling the beast's parts for the restoration of Hogwarts. She, and all the other staff, never really knew the monster that had plagued the school when the children were getting petrified, and when Harry told her that there was a _full-grown _(meaning one that was a least a thousand years of age) dead basilisk beneath the school floors, she almost felt that her lunch would've gone out from her stomach.

In the wizarding world, any person who has slain any Class 'AA' or higher ranking dark creature automatically owns any spoils it might leave. A basilisk was a triple 'S' class. Harry apparently didn't know this until Hermione pointed this detail out. The professor almost chuckled at the thought of his reaction.

Harry came to her with a squadron of goblins accompanied by a high ranking goblin official, asking permission to harvest the decaying corpse. Hesitantly, she agreed, and with Fawkes, they flamed out from the Headmistress office to the much fabled Chamber of Secrets.

When her eyes landed on the corpse, the Headmistress could help but look at the barely-adult lad. He actually defeated that… monstrosity with a sword? Especially when he was in _second_ year?

The staff had mixed reactions.

Flitwick was ecstatic; he couldn't believe that Harry defeated him with Godric Gryffindor's sword! Pomona was still staring at the monster that petrified Justin as well as others. And Minerva herself was feeling guilty that she had done nothing to protect her cub from all the bad rumors at that time.

While they had mixed reactions, all came to the conclusion that Mr. Potter was really a force not to be ignored.

Turns out, the good years it had been sitting there not only made the harvesting easier, but it also tempered with the potency of the whole dead body. This was actually a good thing because normally, apocatheries age the parts so that it could be handled without any hazardous and residual effects. With that said, Gringotts sold it at maximum values, essentially making Harry well-off even without his money.

Being present when the goblins were discussing the division of profits with Harry; 40 percent would go to all the confirmed victims – including the family of Mrytle, 40 percent would go to the restoration of Hogwarts, 14 percent would go to Gringotts, 4 percent would go to the goblins that had accompanied him, and with Hermione's urging, 2 percent would go to Harry. And with that 2 percent alone, it would've been more than enough for him to last three lifetimes.

It had taken a year to restore Hogwarts to what she originally was. And when Minerva had connected her magical core to the school, the Sorting Hat had magically reappeared in her office. It said that the hat was actually a physical manifestation of the ambient magic of the school – therefore, the hat could be recalled anytime by the current headmaster upon physical destruction. This actually made sense; no hat could last that long, right? Even if it is a magical artifact. Laurence (the hat's name) even said that he actually held some of the essence of the four Founders.

Alas, everyone was picking up their lives and starting anew.

Her Head Student's had just arrived back from Australia, after successfully locating Hermione Granger's parents and restoring their memories. They were reluctant to start their final year with their badges, but the Headmistress had reminded them of the plausible repercussions if they _weren't_ the Head Students, seeing as it was still open season with the _Prophet_. The three were both sure that the school wouldn't hold with the aftershocks of a detrimental article. And with a lot of board members being kicked out by the ministry for their obvious bias with their anti-muggle-born propaganda as well as their incompetence, a single mistake on the school's part could ultimately lead to the school closing down.

The start of the school year was actually anti-climatic. But the staff, including her, had been convinced that it was really better if it stayed that way. With the Dark Lord gone, she had more time to focus on giving quality education to her students.

The only downside was the lack of Weasleys in the school; Ronald no longer wished to continue his education, seeing as he was playing now for the Chudley Cannons. Ginny Weasley, after receiving her money as a victim of the basilisk, opened up her own clothing's store – sell her own brand of clothes. Molly might've been against the idea, but the Weasley matriarch knew she couldn't do anything about it, once her children has set their minds into something. Quite frankly, lately, their family was looking better-off, though they still are modest.

They weren't the only students choosing to stop their educations. A lot of muggle-born students never returned to the school. The student body has never been this low in numbers. Not even since the dark ages.

Another effect of the war was the reexamination of the students. Due to the bias of Severus – this ultimately led to a whole decade of uneducated witches and wizards as well as the lack of proper career employment in the magical community of Britain – the ministry brought out this new bill stating that all students presently schooled in Hogwarts are to be reevaluated effective immediately. Some of those students accelerated a year, such as Ms Lovegood, while most had been demoted down a year or two. Also, all the students that had taken their OWLs had to be tested again, considering the lack of proper education for the past decade. Minerva can't explain how relieved she was at reading the future of Dolores Umbridge – four decades in Azkaban for innumerable crimes coming out from the dark.

This proved to be a good maneuver since most of the students _need_ to be educated in potions and DADA. And with the student's steady growth, the ministry was expecting a whole flock of new generations of Aurors, Healers and others coming into the magical working community.

She sighed and felt a slight nudge on her cheek. Fawkes was now a normal sight at the Great Hall during meals; he was actually the school's familiar, one that had been instructed to protect Hogwarts by Godric Gryffindor himself. With Salazar Slytherin's basilisk dead, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff's familiars still asleep within the school walls, the current Headmistress felt a bit relieved. A legendary animal was guarding the school.

All the familiars bound themselves to the current Headmaster – or in this case, Headmistress – at least, that's what Hogwarts told her. The only exception was when there was a magical heir of the Founders to negate that clause. Dumbledore had lied to her about it; that Fawkes wasn't really his familiar.

Looking back now, Albus really looked like he had some hidden agenda. She had never openly defied Dumbledore on anything. But with the sentient castle communicating to her, telling Minerva about everything Ablus has done within the castle, she was starting to think about the revelations. He could've stopped Quirrel, and why did he employ him in the first place? Albus had been a master of Legilimency, surely even with the possessed man's Occlumency he could've still felt the dark aura around him. She should know, after binding herself with the school, dark presences could easily be felt by her. Let's not also forget about placing a highly tempting artifact in a school full of children. Forget the Stone, Fluffy himself was a bad decision of Albus. Then the year after that, Fawkes could've been used to flame into the Chamber. He should've taken the first strike after the first petrified victim. Pop in a rooster there, and viola instant basilisk corpse! He should've at least tried to kill the basilisk, Salazar wouldn't want something that a Headmaster couldn't control, and will be more than happy to have his familiar gone if it meant the safety of Hogwarts and its occupants – that was what Laurence told her. Sirius, she doesn't even want to think about it… and all other things that made the past two decades a living hell for her students. But still, for the 'Greater Good' and while it was still questionable, Minerva would no longer anything to do with it.

The evidence and the answers had followed Albus to the grave, and she told herself that she wouldn't dwell on it anymore. At the very least, she wouldn't obsess about it like her friend did with the prophecy.

"Headmistress," a voice shook her from her thoughts. It was a contemplative Head Girl who approached her, "Yes, dear child."

"Well, Harry and I were thinking… the peer counseling you told us," that was one of Minerva's pet projects; the new Head of House of Gryffindor was a muggle-born alumni of '67. Professor Thomas Edge had been her student once, and he was an excellent Potion's master, who – unlike Severus – could actually teach well. It was he who suggested letting the student body remedy itself from their homesickness. It not only established friendships between the younger and older years, it also paved way to a possibility of House Unity. With her Heads and staff finding it busier since she upped the level of quality of their education, and with her newfound responsibilities, she reluctantly agreed.

"Yes, is it too difficult for you-" she started, but Hermione pressed it was not it.

"No, no, it's nothing like that Ma'am, in fact, we were thinking of organizing an event."

"Well, as long as it doesn't interfere with their school work, and as long as it doesn't violate our rules, and as long as it is within the Ministry's jurisdiction, I'll approve it. What is it that you're planning?"

Hermione brought out a piece of paper, leave it to her best student to have it already planned out. "Harry and I, as well as some of the Prefects, would like to organize an event similar to a scavenger's hunt."

She raised a brow, these muggle terms really wasn't her forte, "I'm not that familiar with the term."

"Well, basically it's a hunt for something within reach." Hermione looked apprehensive, "We were planning on doing it outside, on the school grounds."

"And just what are they going to… hunt." She doesn't particularly like the idea of hunting for something.

She immediately recoiled, "Oh, it's nothing like that. What they'll be doing is that they'll be scavenging for Magical and Non-Magical plants located in the vicinity of Hogwarts. We've asked about Professor Sprout, and she seems to like the idea as well. We're planning on giving an educational activity that centers on Herbology this week, Neville and I also liked the idea and have actually compiled a list of locatable but generously hidden plants that doesn't extend to the Forbidden Forest. If you'd like I'd present the list to you-" she stopped when her Headmistress beamed at her, "Well, you certainly have given thought about this Miss Granger. I know I haven't made a mistake choosing you and Mister Potter as Head Students."

She blushed, "Well, I like seeing the young students. And they seemed to enjoy these activities…"

Minerva McGonagall placated her student by assuring her that it was fine as long as there would be supervised by at least two Prefects and an unoccupied house-elf.

"Oh, thank you Headmistress! The kids will definitely enjoy this…" She excused herself and went to Harry. Minerva keeping a steady eye at them, noticing the mirth radiating from Harry's eyes as Hermione told their plans. She spared a glance to everyone in the room, there was joy and happiness in the room, and one Minerva McGonagall couldn't be more proud of them.

* * *

Padma had heard the whole conversation. At least not intentionally. She had been sitting inan area close to them, and they weren't exactly speaking in hushed tones either. A scavenger's hunt? She's never particularly done it, but judging with Hermione's description, it might be enjoyable. But certainly, there's still room for improvement.

So, after dinner, before she would go to her weeks rounds with Terry Boot, she talked to Hermione.

"Hey, Hermione…"

The girl stopped and turned to her.

"I heard you earlier with professor McGonagall. About the scavenger's hunt."

Hermione nodded, urging her to continue.

"I was wondering, what if, you could use those things they've gathered for a mock experimentation or something." Their Head Girl beamed, "That's actually a great idea." She then brought out her list, "These are the things they'll be scavenging in the school grounds this week."

"Eucalyptus sap, aconite… nightshade… savory… fox glove… hm…" she looked at the brunette, "Well, let's go ask what type of potion we could brew with these ingredients."

"Why don't we ask tomorrow? I'm sure Professor Edge is already asleep by now."

Padma smirked, "I know someone better…" and as luck would have it, the person in her mind was walking down the hall, "Hey, Lavender, got a minute?"

The pretty girl walked to them and Padma handed the list to her, "Got any ideas for a potion for this one?" Hermione looked at Padma with a curious look, "She's an alchemist-in-training." Hermione's eyes looked like saucers and Padma resisted the urge to laugh, "Honestly, for someone who's considered the smartest witch of her age, you might as well know who your competition is. Lav here's from a pureblood family that has produced the most prominent of alchemists. Remember Frederick John Brown?"

Lavender looked at the two and grinned, "Yes, Hermy, the creator of wolfsbane is my great-something grandfather. I'm the third best potion student in class, that is, if you'd consider Malfoy's cheating potions as a valid competition. Without him, I'm your biggest threat." She giggled, "Seriously, I always sat at the back of class; don't you even notice me there?" She then handed the list back to a gawking Hermione, "You could make a potent scab healing potion, a muscle-numbing gel, and my personal favorite, the hair straightening shampoo."

"What's the easiest one to make?" Hermione asked, getting her composure back. Lavender titled her head, "Why?"

"First year and second year students are gonna brew them."

Hermione's housemate nodded, "Well, the scab healing potion I think needs at least OWL knowledge in order to brew properly, the shampoo's a NEWT one… while the muscle-numbing gel is a third year textbook potion. Which our esteemed and deceased professor Snape seemed to have forgotten to teach."

The wavy haired brunette nodded; "Would you be able to teach them this Saturday?" she asked the two of them. Padma shrugged, "Sure, might be entertaining. Besides, I've never seen her," she pointed to Lavender, "brew. Parv says she's a genius at it." Lavender thought about it, "Well, it isn't a Hogsmeade weekend. And I've got no plans, sure. Let's just ask professor Edge if he's okay with letting us borrow some alchemic apparatus and such." She then looked at the head girl with a smirk, "And, as long as you invite _boys_…"

Padma laughed, while Hermione shook her head.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I kinda did a deus ex machina with the Weasleys, I seriously want to keep it light hearted so I did that... besides, I could never properly write them, so I had to remove them from the picture. Don't worry about their relationship with my characters, it WILL be tackled. Also, this might be labeled as friendship, but I AM an HHr shipper, so I'd probably pair them up! (after some rabid fluffly bunny attacks here and there) and yes, I like it when it when Harry's all jealous over oblivious Hermione! Anyways, I've always liked the scavenger hunt idea here, so that will be somehwat on the next update... I guess I'm gonna progress with the story now! yay *gets shot*


	6. Chapter 6

Winky was contemplating.

The past year, a year after the war had ended, was nothing like what she had expected. Truthfully, she was still getting used to the idea of 'getting employed' with her mistress Hermione Jane Granger. Yes, kind of ironic since she was the one starting the S.P.E.W. thing, but her mistress said, that before she could take those gigantic steps, she must first have a basic understanding of house elvin culture. And of course, Winky was more than happy to help her kind mistress.

Currently, she was watching the younger years as they search the fields for her mistress and Sir Harry Potter's activity. You see, she had been asked if she could watch the young ones, sort of like babysitting but without the physical interaction. If someone got hurt, she would notify her mistress after popping the said hurt students to the school parton.

Since it was a Saturday, and lunch has just ended, she had more than enough time to accept the offer of doing this request. Her eyes traveled to the other house elves doing exactly what she was doing. It was a good thing Winky had educated her mistress in the ways of her kind, because after she knew that her efforts were nothing more but a nuisance to Winky's friends, she had apologized to them and promised to make better improvements with her hard work.

Yes, things looked fine in Winky's book. The only down side, however, was that her dear friend Dobby was no longer here to see the laughter of his very favorite wizard and his friends.

* * *

Susan Bones watched Harry and Justin argue.

No, it was a friendly kind of argument. If ever there was such a term. The two had thought that it'll be loads better if they have a barbecue today. It had been a couple of days since her introduction to different types of cuisine; after the popcorn, and the pizza, they had eaten dumplings and noodle soup next using a pair of wooden sticks – 'chopsticks' according to Su Li. It was definitely an interesting way of eating and she had to perfect her eating style a bit with those chopsticks.

This of course was done with the help of her friend Justin.

She sighed. Lately, it has come to her knowledge that there was so much more to Justin than what she already knew to her longtime friend. And to be honest, the more she got to know about him, the more she felt this tingling sensation.

'I think,' she thought uncertainly, 'I'm starting to… develop a certain fondness over him.' She knew that it was the type that was not friendship based.

"…Whatever, I still think that if you add rosemary in the marinate mixture, the meat will taste better." She heard Harry say. She noticed that Harry had transfigured some small boulder into some weird-looking muggle contraption, and started to add coal in it.

It was a nice day today, and the younger ones had already gone to their Scavenger hunt expedition. Their meeting place would be near Hagrid's hut, it was one of the few things the giant had left, and one of the sentimental things he had given to Harry. And since, there were a couple of house elves spying – technically it was that – on the children's safety they had nothing to worry about.

"And I'm _telling_ you that it's better to use thyme instead."

"You know what; this is getting out of nowhere. Let's just ask them-" Justin pointed to the assembled group of students "what they think."

"Fine…" Harry said, crossing his arms to his chest. "Hermione?" she looked up from her book and tilted her head, "If you ask me, I'd rather go with sage leaves instead."

Luna placed her latest copy of the Quibbler down, "I think adding the essence of aconite would do the trick." Lavender – who had just arrived with the shrunken alchemic apparatuses – scrunched her face, "I'd want mine with a light dash of evening bloom."

The two young men sighed and turned to the remaining people, "How about _Petroselinum neapolitanum_?" Neville suggested thoughtfully. "What the bloody hell is that?" Justin asked before Harry could. The sandy-haired Gryffindor sighed, "You guys should listen more in your herbology classes," he crossed his arms, "Flat-leafed parsley, by the way."

Padma looked up from her exploding snap game with Daphne and Theo, "I'd put curry powder, if you asked me."

"Who puts curry powder in their barbecue marinate anyway?" Harry's anger deflated upon seeing the Indian girl's glare, "I mean, except you, that is." They continued their discussion, pointing out the ins and outs of adding certain herbs to the marinate mix.

Theodore, who was getting fed up with the discussion exclaimed, "What in Merlin's name is a barbecue anyway?" The Head Boy and male Hufflepuff grumbled and went back to their muggle contraption. Susan stood up and started to walk towards her friend.

"What're you doing?" Susan asked, having noticed her friend cast an _incedio_ spell on the coal.

"Barbecuing…"

"…Can I help?" Justin turned to Susan and smiled, one that made her heart skip a bit, "Sure…"

* * *

"Alright kiddies!" Lavender Brown said, clapping her hands, "Ready to get down and dirty for our little experiment?"

There was a 'yes' in the group of assembled children.

"Now, first… can anybody tell me what are the properties of-"

The new deputy was watching the interaction of the students outside. Beside him were the assembled teachers of the school. "When did this all start?"

"I don't know. But I am seeing inter-house friendships blooming." Professor Sprout said with a smile on her face.

The Headmistress looked at her, "Do explain…"

"It's not only Mr. Potter's year, the underclassmen are starting to interact with each other regardless of House and blood status."

The new potion's professor perked up, "I noticed that too. They even mix their seating arrangements; usually they are group together by house. Now, they just seat wherever they like. Let's not forget group projects; I've had more groups consisting of students of different houses than those of the same houses."

"Oh?"

Professor Edge nodded, "and the thing is, house rivalry is practically nonexistent in my class as well." A lot of teacher agreed with the aged but new teacher. It was professor Hooch's time to give her penny's worth, "My class usually consists of all four houses, and this year, whenever I tell them to line up, they just form one big assembled group. To tell you the truth, I like the recent developments. I wouldn't be surprised if we start seeing mixed houses eating their meals in the Great Hall"

The matron gave her opinion in the matter, "But I have heard that the senior students were obligated to do this. I do hope we're not forcing them to do whatever they don't like."

The headmistress shook her head, "Yes, I've heard that too, but Ms Granger and the few prefects there have told me that they want to be there. And by the looks of it, non-prefect seniors seem to be giving their own effort to it." She gave a meaningful glance to her cub Lavender and the Gryffindor new prefect Neville.

"But I do have some… safety issues with first years and second years handling third and above year potions. Mr Edge, what is your opinion of this?" The new professor sat straighter, "I was given the assurance of the Head Students plus Ms Brown – who happens to be a subject of the Society of Alchemy – that they would make sure that they would prevent any accidents from happening. They even have a house elf or two on standby in case something might happen." He took another deep breathe, "They'd be ready to pop any injured or harmed students in the infirmary for any accidents. And to give more comfort to everyone, after this meeting I'm planning on making an appearance there myself."

Everyone, however, was dying to ask one question and Professor Babbling was the faster ones of the bunch, "Why not let them brew inside the classroom? I'm sure the infirmary would be closer there…"

"They're activity is not essentially an educational one. I mean," he took in the puzzled expressions of his colleagues, "It's a recreational activity or some sort, but one could still learn from it. And the whole purpose of having a recreational activity inside a classroom defeats the whole purpose of it being recreational. Besides, the change of environment would undoubtedly lessen the pressure and I personally think it's a nice touch."

The teachers nodded seeing his point.

"Well, you really have thought this through Ms Granger." Minerva whispered as she decided to move to the next agenda.

* * *

Professor Pomona Sprout was smiling to herself, amidst the happening impromptu meeting. She had to agree, she was seeing some changes. Minor, major, not a big deal in her book since it was still a change nonetheless.

You see, last night, the evening lilies were about to be on full bloom, and the only way she could fully harvest it's nectar was if she would be there when they would release their pollen. So she charmed her clock to go off sometime before midnight so she could prepare herself for it.

She was just about to close her eyes, when some weird but wonderful music was starting to emanate from the Hufflepuff common room. Curious, she swung her legs to the side of her bed and crept slowly to her door. The music was somehow something she's never heard before. Pomona has heard of the activities of Mr. Potter and Ms. Granger from the students she's sent to them, and honestly, most of them looked better after a session. She'd even laugh as they would usually want to keep coming for their sessions.

Armed with only her lit wand (she'd cast _lumos_ on the way out) she descended down the stairs.

There, she found her seventh years, and a few underclassmen, still awake, chatting and having fun amongst themselves. She would've frowned at them for sleeping so late, but today was a Friday, so she let it slide. She looked around, and failed to see who was creating the music.

Her curiosity doubled when out of nowhere, a few students yelled "Hey Arnold!" She was so shocked that she literally jumped from where she was in.

"What in-" she caught a glimpse of her student Susan chatting a sixt year, "Susan, dear, what in heavens is that sound?" The girl looked up and smiled at her teacher, "Oh, professor, I didn't know you were there…" she giggled as she seemed to have caught her teacher in her sleeping attire, "That's Justin playing inside his dorm."

"I reckon he doesn't know a silencing charm?"

They both shook their head, "He does… and he usually casts it inside the room." Pomona's mouth was a straight line, still finding the explanation not enough for her liking, "And?"

"Well, seeing as we," Susan mentioned to the students lying about in the common rooms, "like it, we just cancel the charm and let it resonate all around." Her expression turned grim, "I do apologize if it seems to bother you."

The professor shook her head, "No, I do not mind at all." She started to give more of her attention to the music, "I do commend on his charm work for making such an instrument work – whatever it is."

It was Hannah – descending down the stairs in her pajamas - who had heard her comment, "Jus doesn't charm the instrument professor, he plays it manually." She turned to Susan, "By the way Sue, have any idea what he's playing?"

She looked deep in thought, "Megan told me earlier that it's called Jazz, but I do wonder when this bloke Arnold will come out?"

"Who's Arnold?" the professor and Hannah asked simultaneously. "Beats me!" was all Susan replied as a few students laughed at their outburst.

That night, she went to harvest the nectar humming the tone her student was playing earlier. Though she still didn't understand who this Arnold character is, and do her students keep on shouting his name all of a sudden. And why do they have to scream 'move it football head' from time to time?

* * *

"What would happen if I over boil the herphone shrub too long?"

Lavender laughed good-naturedly, "A blade herphone will never over boil, dear… can anybody tell me why. And for the last time, not you Neville. Don't you dare raise you hand Hermy, I swear."

The man in question simple stuck out his tongue while the Head Girl simply rolled her eyes.

When no one seemed to answer her question, "First year herbology guys…" Lavender said placing her hand over her hip.

While Lavender was giving her mock lecture, Harry, Susan and Justin were tasked with preparing snacks. Barbecue served with sandwiches. Just then, a pop was heard, and Harry immediately rushed to the unsuspecting house elf.

"Did you have it?" he asked eagerly.

"Yes, mister Harry sir, Toly is done getting the bubbling drinks." Harry laughed, he wasn't sure what to expect when half-bloods and purebloods were to be introduced with fizzy drinks.

* * *

"You expect me to drink this?" Daphne spat bitingly, staring at the simmering… er… sizzling… er… bubbling black liquid. It was served in a see-through and scrunchy cup made from what Hermione called plastic.

Hermione had conjured a gigantic checkered cloth, and had placed in on the ground – a classic route for a picnic venture. Everyone was seating cross-legged while they the food was distributed around.

Theodore and Daphne sat with Neville and Padma, alongside a few lower years. "It doesn't look like a tongue shrinking potion; it doesn't have that musky scent to it." Padma commented, staring at her cup. Sasha, a first year Ravenclaw, couldn't help but giggle at the antics of her seniors. "It's a drink. A be-ve-rage..." she stressed, as she took a sip from her share.

Neville gulped and decided to bring out his lion courage, "Here goes nothing…" Padma did the same and raised hers, "Bottom's up…." They took a sip at the same time, only to realize that they one-shot-ed it.

"That," Neville said finishing his drink, "is tasty."

"It's like butterbeer, but it's not." Padma commented. She then gave a look to the two senior Slytherins, "Why don't you give a taste. It's good."

Daphne, seeing as her classmates were still alive and have their tongues still in it's normal size, drank hers. "Hmm… it is good!" she turned to the dark haired Slytherin, what do you think, Theo?"

"It is good but..." he paused, "wait…"

-BURP-

Everyone looked at him, and he was blushing already. And to add more salt to the wound, Harry and Justin had heard it, "Nice one Theo!" he even received a clap in the back. How humiliating.

Sasha had burped too, but she didn't shy down. "What? It's a carbonated drink that is designed to have a reaction like that."

"What's carbonated mean?" and Sasha explained all that she knew about sodas and how the body reacts when it accumulates inside the stomach. Her science teacher is gonna be proud of her. "Isn't that barbaric? To release those… carbon thingy out from your stomach through burping? That's very… unflattering in good manners and right conduct." Pureblood Daphne commented. Sasha thought about this, but it was Theo who answered, "then again, this isn't a formal event, is it Daphne?" he turned to the young first year, "I'm guessing you don't serve this on your formal events."

She nodded, "Yup! We only serve this for those close family moments or when it isn't a formal event! But I think it's always better to burp it," she laughed, "because it goes the other way if you don't!" she then pointed to her bum and they immediately got it.

* * *

"I told you we should've added the thyme…"

"Are you kidding, the rosemary here kicks arse!"

"Harry James Potter! Language!"

"…and then, the bumbling blug bwimple pecked the nape of the hippopotamus so we…"

"…what? The taste itself is bland, Harry. We should've added the thyme then gave a dash of pepper-"

"Black pepper?"

"Obviously…"

"Honestly, I am never approving the two of you leading a barbecue. I mean-"

"So, while my daddy was chasing it's halfling mate, I was stuck with guarding his-"

The noise it was generating was literally heard up to the school. And if it wasn't for the fact that today was also a Hogsmeade week end, people might've been complaining by now. Susan Bones watched as all the laughter, the friendly teasing and incessant chatter was heard throughout the area.

She's never really expected her last year to be this… fun!

* * *

A/N: If you guys are wondering, the cartoon 'Hey Arnold!' Theme has a jazz tune (youtube them, their is a considerable amount of them if you are curious). Anyone of who's watched the show from the 90s would know that the closing theme has a jazzy tune. I figured Jazz is a genre not many purebloods and very frew half-bloods know about. About the recent chapter and the classical music, I just thought you guys should just chose what music Justin, Harry and Hermione played on the previous chapter. Anyways, next chapter; Daphne, Lisa Turpin and FF8's Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht with some very Jealous Harry and Theodore(FF8 was released in Europe in about late '98 right? I'm not sure, but still! I'm evil like that!)


	7. Chapter 7

"I have a bad feeling about this…"

Hermione Granger was always well-organized. Whether it be doing her homework, or by scheduling the things she would do, she'd always been a procedural person.

Lately, with all the muggle crash-course activities she and Harry had been doing, most of the girls had voiced in a not-so-quietly manner that they wanted a girls-only-get-together-moment. Or, in non-magical terms, a slumber party.

While she herself have never been invited into one, Hermione really wanted to have one, before she turns in her second decade mark.

Problem was… there were just so many details that would really obscure the plan.

One problem would be the venue. In order to avoid bias, they had to do it on neutral grounds. And the only place that was deemed neutral was the library, the Great Hall and the kitchens. The library has the irritable librarian. And who would like to go there for a slumber party? She herself-as much as she loved the place-wouldn't like to spend her first ever there. The Great Hall? No! Absolutely not! What happens when some early risers from the male population would arrive there and find them in-you get the point. The kitchens then? Well, Hermione no longer wanted to impose to the house-elves. It was one of the places where house-elves loved to be. And it felt to her that her weekly activities with the younger years are somehow imposing of their personal grounds.

Another problem was in fact the people she'd invite. That itself is self-explanatory.

And the most important thing would have to be, the things they would do. She'd never been invited into one; her childhood was spent in the loneliest way possible. While no one was outright mean to her, they had been distant to her nonetheless.

But she knew, deep, deep down in her heart that she wanted to push it through.

So, she did what was expected of her. She brainstormed.

* * *

Harry Potter didn't like his best friend's idea.

"No, Hermione. Please don't do this to me…"

The girl in question turned to her best friend and gave a pleading look, "It's just for one night Harry, what could go wrong?"

Well, there were just so many things that could go wrong.

"Explain it to me again," he said, perhaps thinking that if she'd explained it to him clearer that before, she'd understand how ridiculous her plan is.

"I'm planning on a slumber party." By definition it meant a whole cluster of females in an enclosed space. He should know, the kids in his muggle school when he was little always bragged about that stuff. Dudley has never been invited into one anyway, but that just meant another 'Harry Hunting' to him when they'd get back from school.

"And, since we don't really want to show any House biases to the students, I thought that the best place to hold the event would be in…"

He cut in, "Our common room. The Head Student's common room." he sighed, "I really… really don't like that." While any male would love the thought of being in such close proximities with a certain percentage of the school's female population, Harry Potter was an exception. For the simple explanation that is.

Fangirls.

"It's not like I'll let them invade your privacy or something. In fact, if you're willing I'd put some complex wards on your door. Would you like to _Fidelius_ your room?"

He shook his head; she didn't have to go that far. Honestly, what's with her level-headed, realistic and rationalistic best friend today?

"Please?" she pleaded again, only this time she tried to bribe him by lessening their effort inputs on S.P.E.W.

While the idea was _certainly_ appealing, Harry didn't like the idea of bribery. It was just wrong.

He turned to her and caught her look in her eye. A thing that screamed 'pretty please with cheery on top?' and, with a bit of experience, a slight hint of 'loneliness.' He wondered why there was a hint of loneliness. Hermione came from a family with a good background. In fact, he was wondering why she wanted to do this so badly.

Then it hit him like a ton of bricks, Hermione's childhood was quite similar to his own. She was isolated by the other children because of her natural talents and intelligence. He figured that despite the fact that he was an orphan and she had a loving family, in the prospects of having steady friendships with other children, they were very lonely people.

He signed, he do anything for her. "Fine…"

Before he could utter a complete word, however, he was engulfed in on of her bear hugs that would've made Mrs. Weasley's hug a gentle breeze.

"Oh, Harry. Thank you!" she broke free from the embraced and pecked his cheek, "I promise, you won't regret this."

Without a doubt, the night before he went to sleep, his cheeks tingled so much that it made shivers run down his spine every time he touched the spot her lips pecked.

* * *

So the following week, the night before dinner in Friday, Hermione was handing out the invitations personally. She settled with her year mates first, then going adding more members if it went smoothly.

"Sure we'll come… Just make sure Pad's there too." her two female housemates, Lav and Parv, said. They'd never been into a slumber party before, because mostly it had always been Lav, Parv and Pad, and even before that, just Parv and Pad, so the whole idea of spending time with their fellow female DA-mates was a new feeling. Though what really made them go was the fact that there was going to be a 'truth or dare' game. Hermione explained the mechanics, and immediately they both rushed to the conclusion of 'gossip and dirt material.'

"Sure… We'll come." Susan and Hannah said with enthusiasm, even Megan Jones and Rose Zeller were coming! Now here was a chance to meet and bond with all the girls with. Rose, who had been into one, was looking forward to it. Especially the part where they'd tell gory ghost stories. Even if she only received perplexed looks of her housemates.

"I think might finally see those cronuminidus faeries there. Okay." Luna said distant smile. Hermione however, was carefully whom to also include, since she was aware that some of the girls there had bullied her friend. Good thing Lisa Turpin, Su Li and Morag Brocklehurst seemed nice enough. Plus, they were DA members, so… "Seriously? A slumber party?" half-blood Lisa have been in one, and she shrugged, "Might be fun." A thought suddenly crossed her mind, "I am interested as to what your loo looks like. I heard, your tub's like… an Olympic-sized pool!" When her two friends asked what she meant, she just sighed, "Well, we'll just have to see for ourselves, right?"

The Slytherins were the hard part, she wasn't sure if Daphne would agree. After all, she was the standing protector of the 'filthy deviating' snakes as dubbed by Pansy and Draco. She, Theo, Tracey and Blaise were the only four people who the younger ones run into, with their Head of House staying neutral about it.

She knew that there might be a possibility that they might not come. But she'll never know if she never asked. So...

"I don't think so…" Daphne said. Hermione even invited Tracey, judging from Daphne's description, who seemed to praise her long-time half-blood friend. It was Astoria who provided the relief. "Well, I could be the 'leader' for the night. And I'm sure Blaise and Theo wouldn't mind."

"I'm still not sure…"

Astoria stood firm on her ground. "It'll be just for one night. And think about it. Pansy and her posse not getting invited to the biggest girl gathering ever? I'm sure she'll spend the entire night bitching about it in her dorm room or our common room. I'm sure the guys would take the hint and lock themselves in their own quarters when she does. And wouldn't you want to be away from that? When that happens? I know I would."

Tracey laugh, "I could totally imagine. C'mon Daph, it'll be fun."

Daphne looked at the three girls, "Why are you making me feel like I'm the old snitch here? You had me with the 'bitching' part. I'm in!" The four shared a laugh. "Just make sure to invite me next time okay?" Astoria called out to Hermione as she went with her sister and friend to the dungeons. Hermione couldn't say no.

* * *

Harry James Potter has always trusted his gut feeling. Sure, sometimes it might not work, but most of the times it did. A testament to that fact was, him being alive and kicking. Obviously.

Anyway, so when Hermione said that she'd throw her first slumber party ever. There was a voice in his head that it might not bode well for him. But choosing to trust her, like he always did, and really, she's always been there for him, he pushed those horrid thoughts and became enthusiastic with the whole idea.

Currently he was the only male in their common room. The house elves Winky brought all happened to be females as well. Heck, even Kreacher was kicked out of the room some plump-looking house elf named Tinkle. And he was senior elf of the House Elf staff.

Hermione was helping the house elf in shrinking some of the furniture, while transfiguring most of the large ones into soft mattresses. On the other side of the room, was a table full of snacks and finger foods. From sandwiches, to Mars Bars, even handpicked Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans – only the tasty ones, though Harry thought it was only Jelly beans, since you really can't handpick them. Winky even managed to smuggle to butterbeer, root beer and some soda. All chilled with a cooling charm.

There even was a new password for the guests; sort of like a filter to those pesky would-be party crashers.

He turned to his best friend and eavesdropped as she was talking to Winky, "Mistress, the pillows is been fluffied." Hermione nodded, "Thank you Winky, for your help. And the others as well."

Her employed house elf smiled, and bowed respectfully, "Thank yous, mistress. All the house elf is feeling grateful for your kindness." Winky said as they finished and popped out of the common room.

"This is some party. Hermione." Harry commented, sneaking a bite from one of the sugar-free chocolate bars. Hermione immediately grabbed the treat from him, "Harry this is for the girls, not for you. And you've already brushed your teeth."

Dressed on in her modest but curve-hugging night gown, Hermione started her tirade, telling him that he should be taking more care to his teeth.

"And yet, you still love me anyway." Harry joked, after Hermione finished her sermon. "Now, I'm planning on finishing that. Please."

"You're impossible…" Hermione sighed, handing the chocolate bar back, "Just make sure you brush your teeth again after you're done with that." She laughed, "I'm sure it'll all accumulate here. Wouldn't want the savior of the wizarding world looking like his cousin, would you?" She patted his hard abs.

He snorted, "Me? Like looking like my dear Dudders?" he lifted his wife beater up and exposed his bronzed glory to her, "Not likely." He pointed to them, "These are my chocolate. And with all the Quidditch practice Seamus is making me do, I'm sure I'll look fitter than before."

Hermione, who, by now was used to the sight (he is too with her… after all those alone times in the tent, as well as sharing a common room and bathroom with her) laughed, "You tell yourself that. Quidditch only gives you muscle mass and develops your muscles. Not muscle definition." She then poked his abs/stomach, "I mean, look at this… it's so… soft!" she said with a giggle.

"You didn't not just say that Hermione Jane Granger." Harry mock-threatened.

"I just did." She patted his stomach again, "Tubby."

He then tackled her to one of the mattresses and started tickling her senselessly.

"Harry. James. Potter!" she exclaimed after every laughing intervals.

"Oh, Merlin!" said a new voice. Harry stopped, blushed, and looked at the person. Hermione did too. Susan Bones had just arrived with the Hufflepuff contingent. And it looked like they had just seen their moment.

"hey guys…" Hermione said, a little out of breathe and a little red-faced.

Rose Zeller immediately felt the need to break the ice, "Holy crap, we have a stripper? And a wizarding hero to boot! Hermione, this is officially the best slumber part ever!" She threw her backpack to the side and jumped immediately to one of the mattresses. Earlier this evening, she had educated her friends what to pack, and told them what to wear.

Hannah, Megan, and Susan laughed, doing the same. Rose had advices to wear their best pajamas, and immediately earned looks of curiosity. So the next half hour was spent with Rose telling them to wear the type of pajamas that highlight certain body parts, namely bust, waist and legs.

"What's a stripper?"

Rose was about to explain to the three when Harry spoke up, "I'm bunking with the guys tonight." He grabbed a random pillow. "Night Hermione…" said with a friendly hug, which she returned, and turned to the Hufflepuff group, "Night ladies. Have a good time."

"Night Harry," and before he could leave, Rose quipped a, "You really don't want to strip tease?" and as quick as apparating, Harry vanished from the common room.

"Rose!" Hermione exclaimed incredulously, if she ever had children, she wouldn't name it Rose. Ever. It'll remind her so much of this girl.

The girl laughed, "I was just joking. Didn't mean to push your buttons like that."

"What the hell's a stripper?" Susan asked, getting frustrated. This was like Justin's 'why is six afraid of seven?' jokes, the one when she couldn't really comprehend.

"Well-"

* * *

Seamus was wondering why Parvati and Lavender were extra giggly tonight. And their sexy outfits just instilled more interest to him.

"Are you sure this is what we'll wear?" Parvati asked as twirled her almost translucent night gown, "That's what Rose said. Even Lisa seemed to agree with her, and you know very well that they aren't peas from the same pod." Lavender said, looking at herself on the mirror wearing a periwinkle blue camisole and tap pants. She saw the clothes from one of the muggle magazines one of the six year muggle-born Gryffindor, and she immediately fell in love with it. Especially the color, it made her eyes pop!

"Looking sexy tonight ladies…" Seamus commented, eyeing his two friends like a wolf.

"Ugh, You sound like a creep." Lavender grunted as she placed her bathrobe on. "C'mon Parv, we don't want don't want to be that late, because it wouldn't be a grand entrance anymore. Just tardy. And you know how Hermy is with punctuality."

"Yeah. She's like the white rabbit. From that muggle story."

"Ladies! Ladies! Where are going at this hour?" Seamus asked as the two wear heading for the exit.

Lavender looked at him flashed her best clueless yet sultry look, "It's a girl's secret."

Just when they were leaving, the door opened. Revealing a flushing Harry. He walked passed the two girls, greeting them with a low "lo. Bunking with the guys tonight. Night." He went straight for the dorm rooms, muttering 'strip tease' 'hormonal' and 'inappropriate.'

"That was…" Seamus started. "Weird." Parvati finished, then erupted into fits of giggles, "Did you see his body?" More chatting.

Seamus sighed and went back to reading his comic books. Dean came from the loo, and noticed nothing different; however the two girls's leaving the common room did make him wonder.

"Where are they going." He asked. Seamus didn't look up, "Girl's secret."

"Girls…" Dean said exasperatedly.

"I know, right?"

* * *

In the Claw's common room, it was entirely different.

"Magazines?"

"Check."

"Stuffed animals?"

"Check."

"Books?"

"Check."

Luna looked up from the list handed to her, "Lisa, why do we have to bring more lingerie and an extra pair of pajamas?"

Padma, Su and Morag looked up and wondered too. If they were only going to sleep there for one night, why did they have to bring an extra pair? It wasn't a very smart thing to do.

"I forgot, you guys have never been into one."

"What's that supposed to mean." Morag hissed - she didn't feel like hauling her backpack, shrunken or big, weightless or not, to the head quarter's common room.

"Don't you want to test the Head Student's bathroom? I hear it has this ancient magic that makes your skin fairer that it usually is."

Su looked ready to disagree, "You want to haul stuff because of a myth?"

"It would hurt to try, and c'mon, I can safely say that it should've been a Claw who made it Head Girl – though, by the looks of it, Hermione is far superior compared to any of us combined – but still, wouldn't you like to take a bath there, like you were one too?"

They grumbled and internally argued with themselves. It was true. Even Luna wanted it to be her – she was hoping to be the one next year, alas she got accelerated.

"Fine."

Lisa grinned, "Then let's go!"

However, the main problem with having Ravenclaw housemates – besides the constant intellectual battles they practiced daily – was the fact that the boy housemates were extremely protective of their female housemates.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Michael asked harshly, eyeing the clothing.

"We're…" Luna started, but Padma cut her in, no weird explanations this time, Luna. And don't bother telling the truth too. "Having a group project."

"You could do it here…" Anthony Goldstein said, crossing his arms, and barricading the exit.

Su spoke up, "But Hermione is our group leader."

Terry Boot stood beside Anthony, "She could come here, rather than all of you going to her."

"Well, we didn't want to impose on her since she has so many things to do, she is Head Girl." Morag explain casually.

Michael eyed them very carefully, "In that… skimpy clothing? Just what is this project you keep talking about."

It was Lisa who spoke up, "I don't need your output in what I wear, Mike. By the way," she pointed to her current attire, "this is a mature woman's night clothing. And, out project is top secret."

The three boys looked at the girls, and then to each other. Sighing, thet gave in, "Fine, whatever. Just don't make me tell you 'I told you so.'"

The girls then went out, "Seeya boys." Padma said in her best sing-song, low, husky tone, as she blew a kiss. It even rivaled her twin sister's version.

* * *

"Are you really sure about this?" Daphne said as she and Tracey was about to leave the common room. Dressed in her school robes, partly because she didn't know what to wear and because it provided a good disguise, she even pinned her prefect badge today to look completely inconspicuous. Until of course Pansy heard the rumor.

"Greengrass! What the hell!"

Astoria groaned, "You better go." Too late, Parkinson is already in front of Daphne.

"What's this about me not getting invited to one of _the_ best girl gatherings ever?"

"Ooh… Sorry about that." Tracey started, feigning pity, "I guess you weren't sophisticated and cool enough to be invited."

"Shut up Davies!" she said hotly. Astoria even managed to cough a 'point taken' after Pansy's outburst.

Usually this closed Tracey's clam, but today she was on a roll. And actually has something good to rub at Pansy's face. "Too bad. Better luck next time. Ooh, wait again, there _is_ no next time. I doubt you wouldn't be invited again anyway."

Pansy just groaned and went to her dorm room. Good thing Millie transferred to Drumstrang, because even she hated Pansy when she's like this.

Astoria let out a low whistle, "That'll keep her occupied. Nice one Trace…"

Tracey bowed, like she had a hall of applauding audiences, "Thank you, thank you! I love you, my adoring fans!"

Astoria laughed, "Now go!"

* * *

Ernie Macmillian noticed something different and out of place.

"Where are the girls?"

Wayne raised his hands up in the air, "And it only took you 3 hours to figure it out."

"Slumber party…" Justin said, cleaning his prized sax by the crackling fire.

"What he said." Wayne said, reading his Quidditch magazine.

"What's that?"

Justin stopped cleaning and stared at him like he had said the stupidest thing, "Forgot, muggle-born here. Girl thing."

"So it's just us guys?" Ernie asked. Wayne nodded, "its times like this I wish Zach was here."

Justin laughed, "Yeah, that arse could make a joke about this. Anyhow, let's just enjoy this nice quiet night."

Ernie stomped his foot on the ground, "Well I don't like it. Why do they have to do something secret while we sit here and do nothing?" He then pointed to Justin, "And you,"

"Me?"

"Yeah, you… you… you traitor! You didn't even let me join Potter's new army!"

Justin tilted his head, "What are you saying?"

"You know what I'm talking about!" he screamed, by this time a lot of the onlookers were focused at them. "The one with all the light swords, and all the kung fu Su Li was talking about. You even dragged Susan in it! You, you vile monster!"

"Oh… that." He resisted the urge to smile. It was times like this when Justin treated Ernie like a little brother, so clueless.

"Yeah… that." He crossed his arms, "So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm… sorry?" Wayne look like he had choked on something, but Justin clearly saw the smile on his face.

"Say it like you mean it."

"I'm sorry."

"And?" Ernie raised his head a little expecting more.

"I'll ask…" he looked at the crowed, "Hey Aiden."

The first year Puff froze but, acknowledge him, "Yes?" he squeaked.

"Should I be sorry?"

He shook his head vigorously, "No, I'm… r-really happy with you helping H-Harry and Hermione. It's nice to have a senior Puff there t-too."

Justin simply smiled. While Ernie's mouth was hanging wide open, "You… You're _their_ assistant?"

A facepalm later, "That's not the point; I'm only sharing the load of our Head Students. And that is to ease the muggle-born faction of the student population's homesickness and initial culture shock with their introduction to the magical world. In fact, you could come next meeting, if you want. It's pasta week."

Aiden look at the senior student, "Do we get to do pasta art?" Justin nodded, "Yep, with adhesive glue, and some finger painting too."

"Okay," and the child went back to his friends. "See…"

Ernie was now blushing, "Fine, whatever… I'll come tomorrow, just to be sure."

* * *

The girls were all sprawled across the common room, all eyes glued to the wall as they watched a movie from a genre called 'chick flicks.' Hermione wanted to show a really educational piece. But Lisa and Rose put her off full stop. 'I mean,' Rose thought, 'What the hell? Right.' Besides, _any_ movie would be educational since a majority of the audience happens to be magical people. So, might as well put one that would benefit muggle-born faction as well, thus, chick flicks.

It was just the beginning, where the guy learns that his girlfriend was actually a cheating self-centered, conceited bitch who only cared for him because of his money. The muggle-borns were initially shocked to know that they could play movies without the need of equipment, and with the combined memories of Rose, Lisa and Hermione there were more than enough movies to choose from. The half-blood and purebloods was close to having sensory overload with all the new tastes, sounds, smells, and sights.

Especially with Tracey.

When she and Daphne entered the Head common room, and saw what everyone was wearing, they could've immediately transfigured their clothing. They weren't fast enough. Good thing Hermione has some night clothing she could let them borrow.

"That is so… mean." Susan commented, throwing bits of popcorn to the wall, where the memory was being flashed. Parvati, who was beside her, gave her thoughts, "I know right? That… minx!"

"Shh…" everyone, including Hermione hushed the two.

Alas movie progressed. It was now the part where the guy was having inner thoughts about getting back with the bad girl. Leaving the good-natured girl alone.

Hannah was close to tears, "No… Don't go to her, she'll just break your heart again." Su handed a napkin to her, to blow her nose from, and she did. Quite noisily.

Everyone looked at her, and Hannah just shrugged, "I feel for her." She indicated the heroine.

By the time the guy was chasing the girl he was supposed to be with, the good-natured one, everyone was in tears, even tomboyish Morag was rubbing her eyes, saying something got caught up there. Luna was more on the line of 'sniffle-sniffle.' And even that was a feat because no one has ever seen her cry.

"Sweet Merlin, turn around, she's just behind you!" Tracey screamed eyes stinging like crazy, pointing at the projection spell. "Why are they this close yet not so far?"

And as screen faded into black, Daphne was sobbing uncontrollably. "That *sob* was *sob* the *sob* most tragic love story *sob* I have *sob* ever seen." Tracey rubbed her friend's back comfortingly – she too had cried at the end, when the guy failed to meet the girl he loved. Only to meet her 15 years later with a family of her own.

Rose stood up, a little red eyed from the movie, "Any one up for round two?"

This made Daphne sob harder, "With a good ending… I promise." So round two began. This time, with a funnier, wittier and cuter one. Well, after 'Alladin.' And 'The Little Mermaid'

* * *

"What do you think they're doing now?" Dean asked, playing Exploding Snap with Harry, Neville and Seamus.

"Probably watching some Disney Princess movie…" Harry said nonchalantly.

Seamus nodded, "Yeah… but, how could they?"

"Magic."

"Oh…"

Dean sighed, "This is so boring."

* * *

Ernie wanted to be taught how to play an instrument. As insane as it sounds. C'mon, a scion of the MacMillian family learning how to play? Not likely.

But with the amount of girls surrounding Justin lately, most of them commenting how charismatic he looked playing his sax, Ernie felt the need to be a show-off too. Even Wayne started showing his skills, though with a different instrument, a Harmonica. And that earned as much girls as Justin's.

Now, he just needed to master this kazoo thing.

The muggle-born girls seem to giggle when he say he's a master at this kazoo. And he liked it, because they wouldn't stop smiling and telling him how cute he was playing it.

Well, cute isn't exactly manly. But it's a start.

"Man, did you have to do that? He said he wanted to be charismatic and soulful, not cute and adorable." Wayne asked, slapping Justin's back. "Don't worry, he say he enjoys the attention he's getting."

"Dude, that is so messed up." Wayne concluded as Ernie kept on practicing his kazoo in the common room.

* * *

Mike, Tony, and Terry were having a heated discussion. And it's always about two things, girls and schooling. With the schooling discussions, the girls were usually more attentive and had a lot to add. When the topic's about girls, well, they call them sexists. And would comment with dry humor how 'chivalrous' they are at being overly protective of them while staying to be complete and total perverts with their thoughts.

Their conversation had that lackluster feel to it without their girl. Even Luna's odds comments were dearly missed.

"I don't feel like talking anymore." Tony said with a sigh.

"Yeah, Pirates and Ninjas don't really have to be compared." Terry.

"What do you think the girls are doing right now?" Mike asked.

If only they knew.

Theo and Blaise were already asleep, their bed warded, in case Malfoy wanted to prank him. Staying up by themselves without Tracey and Daphne was a very dull moment. And Astoria was feeling drained today, having been subjected to one intense activity at DADA.

So they cleaned up, put their jammies on and went to bed early.

Theodore was looking forward to meeting the kids while Blaise was looking up to going to Hogsmeade tomorrow.

* * *

"Both stories seemed very inaccurate. I mean, Aladdin was from a Chinese setting, he's Chinese and Jasmine's name isn't Jasmine it's…" Su Li started midway through their third movie. Aladdin was received with mixed reviews; good on the story, character development and imagination, with a bad on the historical accuracy. Well, Su Li only thought it was bad. But hey! Everybody's a critic.

Padma was about to tell get to get over it, she liked the movie, and the theme it implied; two people from two different worlds. One love. Such things were only existent in her Indian Epics!

"And it's merpeople. Mermaid is a very gender specific term. Merpeople don't even look like that." But when Ariel started singing, the Chinese witch closed her mouth shut. Apparently for the whole movie.

By the time the credits rolled and everyone was their own thing, Su Li was practically singing like those muggle juke boxes. Which, in turn, resulted to a flurry of pillow and feathers being thrown all around.

"So, does this dress make me look fat?" everyone was eyeing Hermione Jane Granger in her once-used dress. The one she use in fourth year. It was a slow process, but surely they all made their way inside her friendship circle. And it was nice being a girly girl every once in a while. Much to her chagrin.

Lavender, for the past 30 minutes, was turning out to be either a bitch or a wonderful critic. "Honey, I love the dress, the color and the style. Not to mention your hair. But the cut isn't worth it, no to mention the way the sleeves made your arms gi-normous. But overall, no, it makes you look hot." She and Parvati had been like rabid dogs with rabies with their comments.

Susan then came out with the ones she worn in the Yule Ball. It was Hannah who actually laughed at her, "I remember that dress. I love the yellow, made your hair pop. And your gray eyes felt like silver with the silk, but thing I hated was the lower part, you looked like that Ariel girl from the movie. Hello, yellow albino mermaid."

Her best friend's eyes turned to slits, "I should probably hex you, but I won't. Show me your dress."

Hannah giggled and went to Hermione's large dressing room.

As Hannah put hers on, Luna Lovegood came out from the closet. And immediately a lot of cooing as awws was heard. "Luna, you look so cute!" In her sapphire blue dress that really justified her figure, she looked like a lost little Alice who had just hell down the rabbit hole. Even Hermione looked like she was petting her.

"Thanks, it was from my mom. But never got to really wear it out." She smiled at them and showed her diamond encrusted glass slippers, "This was a gift by my grandmother."

It got a little silent, when Luna told her story about her mom, and most of the girls showed their support. However, all the tension melted away when Tracey emerged from the dressed clad only in her knickers, singing 'A Whole New World.'

Pretty soon, all the gathered women were clad in their knickers singing songs they knew as well.

* * *

A/N: I know, I said there would some ff8, but this story 'arc' still isn't finished yet (that's where ff8 and video games will come.) Hope you liked the update!


End file.
